


While you were sleeping (sequel)

by eaintdarkside



Series: While you were sleeping [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. While you were sleeping 외전<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 대학 AU / 대학생의 좌충우돌 연애담이 될 것 같아요. 본편에선 신나게 달달물 찍었으니 외전은 고생 좀 해봐라의 느낌이지만 어떻게 될지 모르겠습니다. ㅎㅎㅎ  
> 2\. PURE 노잼 100%... (인무룩)

에그시는 해리가 선물 해 준 목티를 머리부터 끼워넣었다. 이건 그저께. 그러니까 1월 1일 페닌슐라에서 소동이 있었던 날, 남자가 로드샵에서 사준 선물이었다. 울로 만들어진 검은색과 회색의 상의는 얇은 종이에 싸여 흰 가방안에 담겨졌다. 다음엔 그걸 입고 나와주면 기쁘겠구나. 하는 말에 장난스럽게 왜요? 벗겨보고 싶어서요? 라고 했다가 혼쭐이났다.

집 앞에 세운 차 안에서 갑자기 얼굴을 붙들려 키스 당했는데, 당연하다는 듯 셔츠에 싸인 가슴팍을 더듬으며 몸을 잡아당겨 청년은 그야말로 패닉이었다. 에그시는 솔직히 이대로 섹스하는거 아니야? 하는 생각까지 했다. 그런 바램 아닌 바램을 아는건지 모르는건지 남자는 마치 잡아먹을 것처럼 혀를 놀렸고, 큰 손이 허리를 쓸어내리는 느낌에 에그시가 신음하자 흥분했는지 세게 혀를 빨아들이곤 씹듯 깨물었다. 아찔하다. 고통과 쾌락이 종이한장 차이라더니 이런걸 말하는 거였구나. 허덕이는 청년의 입술을 쓰다듬듯 한 번 더 입맞춘 남자가 완전히 눈이 풀려 자신을 올려다보는 청년에게 낮게 속삭였다.

\- 그것도 좋겠지만, 안타깝게도 본의는 그게 아니야. 네가 추워하는 걸 보고 싶지 않았거든.

사실 그땐 자신도 흥분했던 상황이라 아픈 걸 몰랐지만 집에 들어가며 입 안에 피 맛이나 흠칫했었다. 그 와중에 해리의 손길이 생각나 허리가 저렸다. 그 날 정말 바보같았지. 에그시는 창가의 장미향과 입 안의 피비린내를 맡으며 자위했다.

그러던 다음날 청년은 모르는 번호가 찍힌 전화를 보고 미간을 찌푸렸다. 자다 깬 목소리로 '누구세요' 라고 했더니 '미안하다, 에그시. 어제 번호부터 알려줬어야 했는데.'하고 말하며 웃는 목소리에 벌떡 자리에서 일어났다. 순식간에 머릿속이 맑아지고, 잠자고 있던 심장이 뜀박질하기 시작했다. 나즉하게 이어지는 목소리는 잘 짜인 선율같다. 청년은 배게를 끌어안고 풍선처럼 부푸는 기분을 어쩌지 못한 채 찬 벽에 등을 부벼댔다. 잠은 완전히 깨버렸다. 기분도 최고였고. 아무래도 단단히 빠진 것 같네. 속으로 생각한다.

\- 연초인데 집에 갈 예정은 없고?  
\- 뭐, 예정도 없고 돈도 없죠.  
\- 그럼 내가 보내줄까?  
\- 절대 싫어요. 왜 내가 해리 돈으로 런던에 가야해요?

그럴 줄 알았다는 듯 수긍한 남자는 기분 좋은 제안을 해왔다.

\- 오늘은 나도 일정이 있고, 괜찮다면 내일 함께 존 핸콕에 가지 않겠니?  
\- 완전 좋아요!  
\- 마침 티켓이 생겼거든. 예약해두마. 오후 5시쯤 집으로 갈테니 기다리렴.

에그시는 아침부터 준비했다. 집으로 오겠다는 말이 생각난 탓이다. 청년은 일어나서 정성들여 몸을 씻고, 아침을 먹고, 바닥을 쓸고, 화병 속의 장미를 꺼내 젖은 줄기를 잘 닦아 신문지에 싸서 벽에 걸어두었다. 점점 시들어가고 있던 그것은 색이 변색된 이파리를 두어개 침대위로 떨구었다.

건조대 위에 잔뜩 쌓아둔 그릇을 찬장 안으로 밀어넣고, 옷걸이에 걸린 옷을 치우고, 책장위의 난장을 정리하고 나니 오후 3시. 에그시는 먼지로 엉망이 된 자신을 보고, 다시 욕실로 들어갔다. 샤워를 하는 김에 아예 욕실 청소까지 싹 한다. 남자의 집은 이 곳에 온 이후가 가장 청결한 모습으로 거듭나는 중이었다. 집주인 아저씨가 보면 되게 좋아하시겠네. 변기를 솔로 닦으로 속으로 중얼댄다.

좁은 거실로 나왔을 땐 4시를 넘기고 있었다. 청년은 머리를 말리며 침대위 이불을 정돈했다. 그의 협소한 공간은 오랫만의 정리정돈으로 몰라볼만큼 산뜻해져 있었다. 그리고 예의 그 목티를 입는다. 상의 한 벌만 바꾼건데도 거울 속의 자신은 왠지 말쑥해보였다. 문득 곁에 서 있을 남자를 상상한다. 진남색, 혹은 회색 수트에 흰 셔츠를 받쳐입은 단정한 모습을. 까만 뿔테너머 비치는 이지적인 갈색 눈동자를. 긴 속눈썹을 낮추고, 자신을 내려다볼때 은은하게 풍겨나오는 어른스러운 향기를. 오늘 또 키스하면 좋겠다. 거울 너머 멍해진 자신의 얼굴을 들여다보며 생각한다. 남자는 페닌슐라에서 나온 후, 자연스럽게 그를 잡고 쓰다듬었다. 길을 걸으며 어깨를 끌어안고, 마주보게 되면 부드럽게 미소지었다. 세상에 해리 하트가 이렇게 멋진지를 이제야 깨닫다니 지금까지의 자신은 장님이었나 싶다.

거리가 어둑어둑해지고, 젖은 머리가 마르고, 침대위에 떨어진 이파리를 주을때쯤 입구에서 똑똑, 하는 소리가 들렸다. 에그시는 땀에 젖어가는 손바닥을 바지에 문지르며 문을 열었다. 예상했던 사람이 눈 앞에 있었다.

"안녕, 에그시."  
"안녕하세요 해리. 들어오세요."

진한 푸른빛 머플러를 맵시있게 맨 남자가 들어온다. 검은 코트자락에선 찬 겨울 내음이 났다. 에그시가 찬장앞에 서며 질문한다.

"춥죠? 차 한잔 드릴까요?"  
"아니, 괜찮아. 그보다 함께 나가서 식사하지 않겠니? 그리고 나서 전망대에 가면 되겠군. 7시 예약이거든."  
"그렇게 하면 되겠네요."

꺼내던 그릇을 넣고 있는데, 해리가 청년의 뒤로 다가섰다.

"꽃 좋아하니?"

에그시는 교수가 보고 있는 방향을 확인한다. 침대 위 벽에 걸린 장미. 제임스가 입원했을 때 병원에 반입되지 못해 해리가 자신에게 가져왔던 그것이다.

"다 좋아하지 않아요?"  
"보통 네 또래의 남학생들은 싫어할거라 생각했거든."  
"뭐어..."

생각해보니 그렇다. 만일 누군가가 (여자든 남자든) 자신에게 꽃다발을 안겨준다면 어떤 기분일까. 좋긴 하겠지만 그보단 얼떨떨하거나, 뻘쭘하거나 할 것 같다. 이걸 들고 집까지 오고가야 한다는 부담스러움도 작용할테고.

"그렇긴 하네요."  
"고맙다, 잘 보관해줘서."

해리가 준거니까요. 라는 말이 목구멍까지 올라왔지만 괜한 부끄러움에 어깨를 으쓱한다. 그럼 갈까요? 하면서 옷걸이에 손을 뻗는데, 팔을 잡혔다. 얼굴에 물음표를 달고 올려다보자 큰 손이 청년의 어깨를 가만히 쓸었다.

"잘 어울리는구나."

그제서야 깨닫는다. 교수는 자신이 사 준 옷을 입고 있는 에그시를 흐뭇해하고 있는 것이었다. 청년이 샐쭉하니 웃었다.

"뭐 워낙 옷걸이가 출중해서요."

얼굴로 올라오는 열을 낮추려 허세부리자 해리의 손이 자연스레 허리를 감쌌다.

"사이즈도 잘 맞는 것 같고."

커다란 손이 부드러운 직물 너머 피부를 느끼고 싶어하는 듯 매끄럽게 쓸어올린다. 숨을 집어삼키는 청년을 아랑곳하지 않은 채 뜨거운 손바닥이 앞으로 올라와 가슴팍을 가볍게 쓴다.

"난 개인적으로 폴라티를 좋아하거든."

어깨로 타고 올라간 손끝이 선을 그리듯 길게 내려그었다.

"단정하고,"

단단한 손이 에그시의 손을 강하게 쥐어 당긴다.

"금욕적이라."

딸려올라간 손 끝에 남자의 검은 시선이 있었다. 절로 몸이 굳었다. 까만테 너머 가라앉은 눈이 에그시를 응시한 채 청년의 손목에 입술을 꾹 눌렀다. 혈관이 지나가는 자리에 따끔한 통증이 느껴진다. 에그시의 눈썹이 일그러지자 미안했는지 입술을 뗀 남자는, 부드럽게 자국이 남은 곳에 깊이 입맞췄다.

 

  
얼굴에 오른 열을 감추기 위해 에그시는 차에 시동이 걸리고 재생중이었던 음악이 이어지며 나왔을 때 재빨리 말을 꺼냈다.

"오페라 좋아해요?"  
"그런 편이지."

남자는 뻔뻔하기 그지없었는데, 손목에 자국이 남을 정도로 키스한 주제에 싱긋 웃고는 그럼 갈까? 하고 말한 것이 전부였다. 그 자리에서 세울뻔한 에그시는 스스로를 진정시키기 위해 필사의 노력을 다해야했다.

"좋은 취향이네요."

떠오르는대로 내뱉자 남자가 질문한다.

"좋은 취향이라고 생각해?"  
"네, 뭐... 오페라잖아요?"

방향지시등을 켜며 왼편을 확인한 남자가 이야기한다.

"너도 좋아하는 모양이구나."  
"오, 아뇨. 이런... 뭐랄까..."

해리가 좌석 열선을 최대치로 조정해둔 덕에 점점 따뜻해졌다. 에그시는 얇은 재킷 너머로 스며드는 온기에 슬슬 몸이 풀리는 걸 느꼈다. 그는 양 손을 휘저으며 말을 이었다.

"못 알아들을 말을 소프라노 톤으로 바이브레이션 섞어 부르는거, 솔직히 다 그게 그것처럼 들려서요. 근데 보통 사람들은 잘 안 듣지 않아요?"  
"대중적이진 않지만 듣는 사람은 의외로 많지."  
"뭐 그렇겠죠. 클래식 듣는 사람이 의외로 많은 것처럼요."

자신과는 관계없다는 듯 내뱉는 청년의 말에 해리가 재밌다는 듯 웃었다.

"그렇지."  
"그 의외로 많은 사람들 중 한 사람이 당신일테구요."

미소때문에 눈가에 주름이 잡힌다. 남자의 얼굴엔 어두워진 도로의 주황색 빛이 길게 드리워졌다. 전면을 응시하며 해리가 이야기한다.

"클래식이나 오페라가 점잖은 음악이라는 편견은 갖지 말았으면 좋겠어. 사실 그 어떤것보다도 격렬하고 충동적인 면도 있거든."

눈썹을 으쓱하며 에그시가 시트에 등을 깊이 묻었다.

"그건 못 믿겠는데요."  
"기회가 생기면 꼭 알려주고 싶구나."

스피커를 통해 나오던 애절한 목소리가 클라이막스를 향해 가는지 점점 높아지고 있었다. 에그시는 속으로 생각한다. 이것 봐. 오페라는 다 비슷하다니까.

"언제든지요. 해리의 가르침이라면 환영이죠."

깊이 파인 수납공간안에는 몇개의 오디오 CD가 들어있었다. 에그시는 그것을 꺼내보며 한장한장 넘겼다. 자켓엔 어디선가 본 적이 있는 남자의 옆모습이나, 드레스를 입은 여자, 풍경화 사진, 오케스트라의 사진이 박혀있었다.

"죄다 클래식이네요."  
"마침 그렇군. 다른 건 대시보드 안에 있을거야."

에그시가 CD 한장을 들고 살랑살랑 흔들었다.

"이 사람 어디선가 봤는데...."

오른쪽으로 핸들을 부드럽게 꺾으며 해리가 대답했다.

"마리아 칼라스. 유명한 소프라노지."  
"아, 들어본 적 있어요. 이 앨범 좋아해요?"

해리는 눈썹을 으쓱했다.

"솔직히 말하면 칼라스는 내 취향이 아니야. 그건 그냥 선물받은 앨범이고."  
"그래요? 누가 줬는데요?"

별 생각 없이 눈이 큰 미인의 사진을 들여다보며 질문하는데 교수가 태연히 대꾸했다.

"이전에 만났던 연인이."

갑자기 기분이 식어 에그시가 그를 노려봤다.

"이런건 왜 갖고 다니는건데요?"

청년의 얼굴을 확인한 남자는 찌푸려진 모습에 미소지었다.

"그냥 거기 있을 뿐이야. 아무 의미도 없어."

기분이 나빠져 에그시는 앨범을 다시 원래 자리로 돌려놨다. 입을 다문 청년 덕분에 조용해진 차 안에는 낮고, 차분한 테너의 애절한 목소리만 느릿하게 흘러나왔다. 해리는 매끄럽게 차를 운전하며 가만히 질문했다.

"에그시. 이전에 누굴 사귀어본 적이 있니?"  
"뭐, 그랬죠."  
"지금도 연락하거나, 만나거나, 내지는 다시 사귀고 싶다고 생각해?"  
"아뇨."  
"그래."

신호에 걸렸던 차를 천천히 출발시키며 해리가 다정히 말을 이었다.

"그 사람은 그냥 거기 있는 거야. 아무 의미 없이 말이다. 지금의 너완 관계가 없으니까. 마찬가지로 그 CD는 지금의 나와는 아무 관계도 없단다. 그냥 그 자리에 있을 뿐이지."

에그시는 잠시 입을 다물었다. 남자가 무슨 말을 하려는이 어렴풋이 알 것 같았다. 머리가 복잡해진다. 청년은 입술을 꾹 물며 머리를 헝클어트렸다. 미안해요. 괜한 소리해서. 그래도 불쑥불쑥 튀어나오는 서운한 마음에 말을 이었다.

"근데 보통은 사귀는 사람 앞에서 옛날 연인 이야긴 안하지 않아요?"  
"에그시, 이렇게 생각해보면 어떨까."

매그니피션트 마일에 접근하며 차량이 많아졌다. 거리의 가로수엔 크리스마스때부터 걸린 전구가 반짝이고, 사람들은 환한 얼굴로 거리를 걷는다.

"난 널 좋아한단다."

신호에 걸려 차를 부드럽게 세운다. 해리가 말을 이었다.

"지금의 에그시 언윈을 만든 건 너 혼자가 아니지. 부모님, 동생, 친구, 선생님- 혹은 네가 싫어하는 사람까지 모두 네게 영향을 미쳤어. 네 전 연인은 어땠을까? 분명 일반 지인보다 더 큰 영향력을 가졌을거야. 넌 그렇게 다른 이들에 의해 조각되고, 깎이고, 세공되어진거지. 그렇게 지금의 네가 된거고 말이다."

가로등과 브레이크 등, 상가의 조명에 비춰진 얼굴은 어둠속에서 흐리게 떠올라있었다. 에그시는 말 없이 남자를 바라봤다. 해리가 청년의 팔을 다정히 잡는다.

"그 연인이 과거의 네게 어떤 영향을 미쳤던 그건 그런거야. 내가 부정할 일이 아니지. 그냥 사실이니까. 화내거나 기분 상해하거나 질투할 일이 아닌거야."

교수는 에그시를 바라보며 말을 이었다.

"게다가 이 미국땅에만 3억의 인구가 살고 있지. 영국엔 6천 4백만의 사람이 있고. 그 많은 이들중 우리가 살면서 만나고 이야기하게 될 사람이 과연 몇이나 될까? 그렇게 많은 사람들이 있는데 단 한 명을 우연히 만나서, 바로 그와 사랑에 빠지고 결혼까지 한다? 넌센스구나."

거친 손 끝이 청년의 뺨을 부드럽게 쓸었다.

"우리는 계속해서 실패를 거듭해. 그러면서 성장한단다. 그러니 난 네가 10명과 사귀었든 20명과 사귀었든 상관하지 않아. 아무런 의미도 없으니까. 중요한 건,"

해리의 입술이 부드럽게 호선을 그린다.

"지금 너와 내가 만나고 있다는 거지."


	2. Chapter 2

비가 오기 시작했다. 바람이 많이 부는 곳에 비까지 오니 그야말로 엉망진창이라 사람들은 재빨리 택시를 타거나 전철역으로 달려갔다. 가지만 남은 나무들이 휘청이고, 보도와 도로는 흠뻑젖어 현란색 색의 조명들을 반사했다. 에그시는 식사를 마치고 해리와 함께 존 핸콕으로 향했다.

"점점 많이 오는데요."  
"조망이 나쁘지 않을까 걱정인데."

차창밖으로 후두둑, 하는 소리가 사납다. 수십개의 물방울이 유리에 부딪히고, 작은 물방울이 튕겨올라오고, 길게 흘러내린다. 빨갛고 파랗고 노란빛들이 작은 구체에 이리저리 휘어졌다. 에그시는 이대로도 나쁘지 않을거라 생각했다. 설사 조망이 좋지 못하다 하더라도, 해리와 함께 빗속에서 야경을 보는 것 그것만으로도 충분할 것 같다고.

청년의 생각은 적중했다. 꼭대층에 올라온 두 사람은 사면을 둘러싼 유리너머 금빛 띠가 직방형을 그리며 뻗어나가는 것을 발견했다. 에그시의 얼굴에 환한 미소가 걸렸다. 해리, 저거봐요!

"생각보다 괜찮구나. 다행인걸."

비때문인지 사람은 많지 않았다. 중앙에 놓인 기념품 샵을 지나 곧장 유리벽으로 향한 두 사람은 지평선까지 곧게 뻗어나가는 도로를 보며 잠시 말을 잃었다.

"날씨랑은 관계가 없었네요."  
"그러게 말이다."

유리창을 두드리는 빗방울. 그 너머 일직선으로 쭉 뻗은 도로가 환하게 빛난다. 밤비행기를 탄다면 이런 기분일까. 저 멀리까지 이어지는 빛의 띠가 아름답게 엮이고, 교차하고, 끊어졌다. 마치 빛나는 실로 짠 긴 태피스트리 같았다.

"정말 최고의 야경이예요. 제 평생 다신 못 볼 것 같아요."  
"그건 아니지. 나중에 더 멋진 걸 보게 될거야."

뒷짐 짓고 선 남자가 에그시를 보곤 싱긋 웃는다. 두 사람은 천천히 내부를 걸었다.

"저 쪽에 윌리스 타워가 보이는구나."  
"어디요?"

해리가 청년의 손을 잡고 다른쪽 벽으로 향했다.

"저기 보이니? 왼편에. 위로 빨간 등이 달린 건물말이다. 위에 두 개, 바로 아래 두 개가 있지."  
"저거요?"

손가락으로 유리 건너편을 가르키며 묻자 남자가 고개를 끄덕였다.

"윌리스에도 전망대가 있지. 하지만 난 개인적으로 이 쪽이 더 좋아서."  
"왜요?"

어두운 조명속에 해리를 올려다본다. 남자가 고개를 왼쪽으로 기울인다.

"뷰도 그렇고, 여기가 더 미시건호에 가까우니까. 그리고 건물도 이 쪽이 좀 더 아름답지."  
"그 앞에 있는 무늬가요?"  
"그래, 대각선으로 교차한 철골조 말이다. 기능적이면서 심미적인 부분도 충족해주지. 적절한 기능주의 미학의 실례가 아닐까 싶구나."

으흠, 어깨를 으쓱한다. 솔직히 에그시는 건물엔 큰 관심이 없었다. 당장 눈 앞에 보이는 야경은 아주 멋지지만 말이다.

"어느쪽이 더 좋니? 시카고의 마천루와 뉴욕의 마천루 중에서."

어둠속에서 눈부시게 빛나는 풍경을 앞에둔 채 에그시가 어정쩡하게 웃었다.

"전 여기도 좋은데... 실은 뉴욕엔 가 본 적이 없어서요."  
"그래?"  
"교수님은요?"

에그시는 아차, 하는 표정을 지었다.

"미안해요, 수업받는 느낌이 들었나봐요."  
"맙소사."

해리가 웃는다. 그는 고개를 저었다.

"미안하구나. 개인적으로 미학에 관심이 있어서 말이다. 지루한 이야기였지?"  
"아니아니, 그런 뜻이 아니라."

에그시는 재빨리 손을 흔들었다.

"그런 이야기 듣는거 좋아해요. 그냥 기분이 그랬다는 거예요. 해리는 아는게 많으니까요. 제가 어딜가서 이런 이야길 듣겠어요. 수업중 아니면 불가능하죠."

남자는 에그시의 어깨에 부드럽게 팔을 두르고, 가볍게 두드렸다.

"뉴욕의 야경도 괜찮단다. 그런데 난 이 곳의 뷰가 더 좋아."  
"어째서요?"  
"더 정돈되어 있거든. 시카고는 큰 화재 때문에 도시의 2/3를 잃고 철저한 계획하게 이 곳을 세웠지. 훌륭한 건축가들이 많이 참여했어. 역사는 깊지 않지만, 실험적이고 아름다운 건물이 많이 있단다."  
"공부하기 바빠서 건물은 안보고 다녔어요."

두 사람은 천천히 벽을 타고 걸었다. 유리너머 빗방울이 쉼없이 불규칙한 선을 그린다.

"리버워크 근방을 걷다보면 종종 안내판이 나와. 근처의 유명한 건물들을 표시한 거니까 나중에 시간이 된다면 한 번 찬찬히 살펴보렴."

미시건호가 보이는 곳 앞에 선다. 대낮이었다면 새파란, 마치 바다같은 호수가 저 끝까지 이어졌겠지만 한밤중의 미시건호는 암흑이었다.

"뉴욕엔 언제 다녀오셨어요?"  
"학회일로 종종. 에그시, 올해 3학년에 올라가던가?"  
"네. 그렇죠."  
"그렇구나."

생각할게 있는지 남자는 손가락을 입술에 대고 지긋이 눌렀다. 에그시는 새카만 호수를 본다. 다신 이런 야경을 보지 못할 것 같다는 말에 해리는 단호히 아니라고 했지만, 에그시는 왜인지 그 말에 동의할 수 없었다. 런던에 돌아가면 이런 풍경을 보는건 불가능할테다. 그곳은 시카고 같은 계획된 도시가 아니니까. 좋아하는 사람과 함께 아름다운 광경을 보고, 공유하는 건 멋진 일이다. 아마 내 생애 최고의 야경이 되겠지. 에그시는 생각에 잠긴 남자의 옆 모습을 몰래 훔쳐본다. 해리의 주름진 입매가 매력적이었다.

 

  
돌아가는 시간까지 비가 쏟아지고 있어서, 주차장에서 벗어나자마자 시끄럽게 유리창을 때리는 빗소리에 청년은 눈을 동그랗게 떴다.

"갓, 심한데요."  
"차로 오길 천만 다행이군."

해리는 에그시에게 미국 생활을 자세히 질문했다. 방학때는 보통 뭘 하고 -아르바이트요- 학기중엔 뭘 하는지 -수업끝나고 리포트 마치면 아르바이트요- 대학을 끝내면 뭘 하고 싶은지. -런던에 돌아가고 싶지만, 여건이 되면 여기서 일하는 것도 나쁘진 않겠죠. 일자리가 잡힌다면요.- 어쩐지 해리와 이야기하며 에그시는 자신이 꽤 재미없게 살고 있는 건 아닌지 하는 생각이 들기 시작했다. 해리를 만나기 이전에는 이렇게 야경을 보러 다니거나, 크리스마스 파티를 한다거나 하는 생각은 전혀 못했다. 장학금을 받지 못하면 큰일나니까 공부에 메달려야했고, 생활비를 벌어야 하니 학업이 끝나면 뭐든 찾아서 일해야했다. 하루가 빠듯했다. 시간을 쪼개 공부하고, 돈을 벌고, 남은 시간은 계속 잤다. 그러고보니 이번달은 어떻게 버틴다고 해도 다음달부턴 다시 일 시작해서 돈 벌어놔야 하는데. 무슨 아르바이트가 적당할까 고민하는데 해리가 말을 꺼냈다.

"실은 최근 쓰고 있는 논문이 있어. 그 일을 도와주던 학생이 있었는데, 박사과정을 마치고 고향으로 돌아갔거든."

에그시가 살고 있는 곳에 거의 다 왔다. 남자는 부드럽게 차를 몰며 말을 이었다.

"네가 부담스럽지 않다면 내 일을 좀 도와줬으면 싶은데, 괜찮겠니? 이전 제임스 때문에 일하던 곳에서도 연락이 오지 않는다고 했었지?"  
"어... 박사과정이 하던 걸 제가 할 수 있을까요? 전 별로 전문적이지 않은데..."  
"너 정도라면 충분해. 아니까 하는 소리란다. 이왕이면 믿을만한 학생이 더 좋고."

음, 하고 생각에 잠긴 청년의 곁에서 해리가 말을 이었다.

"주당 600달러 어떠니?"

에그시가 눈썹을 찌푸린다. 생각보다 많았다.

"하루에 몇 시간 일하는데요?"  
"시간은 없어. 주중에만 도와주면 되고. 방학땐 내 연구실이나 집에 와서 자료를 찾아주고, 프린트물 정리해주고, 타이핑이나 적어둔 문서 내부 얼라인 정도야. 어려운 일은 아닐거다. 학기중엔 수업 후 연구실에서 도와주는 거지만, 네가 공부할 시간은 따로 주마."  
"제가 너무 득보는 것 같은데요..."  
"그렇지만도 않아."

해리는 에그시의 집 앞 도로에 차를 세웠다. 비는 여전히 마구 쏟아지는 중이었다.

"난 까다로워서 맞춰주기 힘들거야. 요구하는 자료도 많을테고."  
"언제까지 하나요?"  
"논문은 올해 가을쯤 끝나니까- 올해 말까지로 생각하면 되겠구나. 어떠니?"  
"좋아요."  
"잘 부탁한다."

해리가 큰 손을 내민다. 청년은 씩 웃으며 그것을 잡고 가볍게 흔들었다.

"그나저나 비 엄청나네요. 고맙습니다, 멀리까지 데려다주셔서."  
"천만에."

벨트를 풀고 나가려는 청년을 해리가 잡았다.

"잠깐 같이 있지 않겠니?"

엔진이 꺼진 차 안에는 유리창과 천장을 때리는 빗소리만이 울렸다. 해리가 CD를 모두 빼 한장한장 넘겨보기 시작했다.

"아까 네게 해준 이야기 말이다."  
"오페라요?"  
"그건 나중에 하기로 하고, 지금 딱 듣기 좋은게 있어서."

남자는 어두운 차안에서 작은 케이스들을 가만히 훑어보곤 하나를 꺼냈다. '드뷔시'라는 제목이 크게 박힌 음반이었다.

"드뷔시 곡은 몇 개만 듣는데,"

긴 홈에 CD를 넣는다

"이건 아주 대중적이라 너도 알거라 생각해."

긴 손가락이 익숙하게 버튼을 누른다.

"Suite Bergamasque."

차창을 닦던 와이퍼의 전원도 꺼버린다. 차 안은 온전히 조용해져 빗소리만이 가득했다. 그 안에 스피커에서 잔잔한 피아노 선율이 흘러나왔다.

"들어본 적 있지?"  
"아..."

에그시가 웃는다.

"이건 알아요."  
"이제 너도 의외로 클래식을 듣는 사람들 중 한 명이 되었구나."

청년은 미소지으며 시트에 등을 기댔다. 열선으로 덥혀진 따뜻한 시트가 에그시를 포근히 감싼다.

"드뷔시가 이탈리아 베르가모 지방을 여행하고 돌아와 그 시상을 악보로 옮긴거란다. 보통은 인상주의, 상징주의 라는 말을 쓰지만 이런 딱딱한 표현 말고 뭐랄까..."

해리는 시트를 조금 더 뒤로 젖히고 편안히 앉아 허공을 응시했다. 그가 낮게 말을 이었다.

"모네의 그림처럼 말이다. 시시각각 변화하는 순간에 집중하는, 그런 느낌의 음악이라고 생각하면 쉽겠구나. 고전적인 룰에 얽매이지 않고, 그 작가가 느낀 어떤 순간이 악보에 담긴거지."

가죽시트를 스치는 소리. 에그시는 고개를 돌린다. 해리가 자신을 보고 있었다.

"제목이 뭔지 아니?"  
"아뇨."  
"Clair de Lune."  
"무슨 뜻이예요?"  
"달빛."

에그시는 남자를 바라보며 눈을 깜빡였다. 잠시 음악을 듣던 청년은 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다.

"당신 말이 맞는 것 같아요. 정말 그림같네요."  
"달빛은 비 때문에 하나도 안 보이지만 말이다."

두 사람은 웃었다. 해리의 손이 느리게 건너왔다. 뺨을 부드럽게 매만진다. 청년은 눈을 감았다.

"같이 있으니 좋구나."

투박한, 큰 손바닥에 가만히 뺨을 부빈다. 에그시는 조금 고개를 틀어 그곳에 입술을 가만히 내리눌렀다. 갑자기 해리가 몸을 일으켜 에그시에게 다가왔다. 청년은 기다린 듯 손을 뻗어 남자의 어깨에 손을 얹었다. 당연하다는 듯 입술이 겹쳐졌다. 옅은 민트향이 난다. 혀가 서로 맞닿고, 부벼지고, 엉킨다. 손바닥에 닿은 부드러운 자켓너머 남자의 뜨거운 체온이 느껴졌다. 허리께부터 녹는듯한 느낌에 주먹을 쥔다. 남자의 입맞춤은 격렬하진 않았지만 충분히 깊었다. 에그시의 목 안쪽에서 앓는 듯한 소리가 흘러나온다. 고개를 틀어 다시 입술을 맞댄 그는 더 안쪽으로 혀를 넣어 청년의 내부를 훑었다. 온 몸이 저릿저릿하다. 에그시의 숨소리가 점점 급해지고, 가슴이 크게 오르내렸다. 순간 몸이 뒤로 확 젖혀졌다.

타닥타닥, 하는 빗소리를 배경으로 어둠속에 떠오른 연인을 올려다본다. 해리가 낮게 혀를 찼다.

"미안하구나."

시트가 뒤로 밀렸다. 동시에 남자의 큰 몸이 위로 덮인다. 단단한 무릎에 밀려 다리가 벌어지고, 에그시는 허덕이며 쏟아지는 키스를 받았다. 큰 손이 뺨을 감싸고, 반대편 손이 상의 안쪽으로 빨려들듯 들어왔다. 표면이 거친 손바닥이 옆구리와 복부를 훑어 가슴까지 올라오고, 유두 끝을 그러쥐었을 때, 에그시는 저도 모르게 허리를 비틀었다. 얼굴로 열이 올라 정신이 없었다. 그는 남자에게 메달렸다.

"에그시..."

귓가에 바싹 닿은 입술에서 남자의 허스키한 목소리가 흘러들어왔다. 고민의 여지도 없었다. 청년은 손을 뻗어 버클을 풀고 하의를 잡아 내렸다. 넓은 차 안에서 남자가 수트 상의를 벗고 넥타이를 잡아당기는 걸 올려다본다. 이보다 더 자극적일 순 없었다. 셔츠 단추 두 개를 풀고 다시 에그시의 위로 남자가 내려왔을 때 청년은 눈을 감고 그에게 모든 걸 맡겼다.

 

  
사실 클래식이 이런 일에 어울릴 거라고 생각한 적은 단 한번도 없었다. 습기가 가득 찬 차 안에서 에그시는 땀에 흠뻑젖어 흔들리고 있었다. 밀폐된 공간안에는 사방을 두드리는 나즉한 빗소리와 드뷔시가 흐르고, 살이 섞이는 노골적인 소리가 중간중간 섞여들었다. 남자는 무서울 정도로 익숙했다. 얇은 입술이 뺨에 닿고, 귓가에, 귓볼에, 목덜미에 그리고 쇄골로 매끄럽게 내려왔다. 그 와중 목덜미와 쇄골은 심하게 깨물려 빨간 자국이 남았다.

"해, 해리... 해리..."

완전히 들린 두 다리가 힘없이 흔들린다. 에그시는 시트 아랫부분을 세게 붙잡고 그를 뒤덮은 쾌락속에 허우적댔다. 해리의 이마위엔 긴 밤색 머리칼이 땀에 젖은채 흔들린다. 그것이 못견디게 섹시하다고 생각하며 에그시가 손을 뻗었다. 몇 번이나 요구했던 키스를 남자는 아낌없이 주었다. 얇은 입술이 닿고, 혀가 파고들어 치아 뒤의 약한 부분을 문지른다. 청년은 심하게 느끼며 남자를 부여잡았다. 그의 흰 셔츠는 잔뜩 구겨지고 젖어있었다.

몇 번이나 반복된 곡은 다시 처음으로 돌아가 건반을 눌렀다. 달빛. 에그시는 허리부터 치닫아 오는 오싹한 쾌감에 고개를 젖혔다. 이미 한 번 사정했던 그곳은 하얀 정액이 뒤엉켜 흘러내리고 있었다. 클래식은 늘 포멀하고 딱딱한 곡이라 생각했었는데, 그게 아니었다. 청년은 허리를 흔들며 숨을 내뱉었다. 다음에 이 곡을 듣게 되면 허리부터 찌릿해지겠지. 남들에겐 지루하고 심심할지 몰라도 이젠 아니었다. 해리의 단단한 손이 허리를 꽉 잡아쥔다. 절로 헉소리가 튀어나왔다. 절정이 다가오는지 신사의 입매가 단단히 물려있다. 에그시는 땀에 젖어 뿌옇게 된 시야를 들어 갈라진 목소리로 이야기했다.

"안에, 안에 해줘요."

고의로 느끼는 부분을 세게 찔러올려, 청년은 시트에서 반쯤 튀어올랐다. 가뿐 숨을 들이마시며 흐트러진다. 속도가 점점 더 빨라졌다. 아, 제길 미치도록 좋아. 뜨거운 중심이 거침없이 안으로 파고든다. 점점 사고가 몽롱해졌다. 척추를 파고들어 뇌로 차오르는 엑스터시가 에그시의 호흡을 가쁘게했다. 소리없이 입이 벌어진다. 괴로움과 쾌감과 짜릿함이 뒤엉킨 얼굴을 보며 해리의 큰 손이 청년의 몸을 세게 끌어안았다. 단단한 중심이 내부에 채우는 뜨거운 무언가를 느끼며 청년은 시트에 축 늘어졌다.


	3. Chapter 3

작은 캐리어에 짐을 넣다가 문득 벽에 걸린 장미를 본다. 열흘 전 걸어둔 그것은 바짝 말라 조금만 잘못 건드려도 우수수 떨어질 것 같은 모습이었다. 그래도 다행스럽게 형태는 고스란히 유지되고 있다. 청년은 검은색 목티를 접어 넣으며 이 옷을 처음 입었던 날을 떠올렸다.

정확히는 1월 4일. 존 핸콕에서 돌아온 두 사람은 차 안에서 경사스런 첫 관계를 가졌다. 분명 속도를 늦추고 싶다고 했던 것 같은데 왜 처음이 침대가 아닌 차 안인지 아직도 의문스럽지만 어쨋든 그랬다. 남자는 매우 능숙했고, 에그시를 온전히 녹였다. 아직도 그 날을 생각하면 얼굴에 열이 올랐다. 은근히 불편했던 가죽 시트 위에서 몇 번이나 빼고, 허리를 비틀고, 입을 틀어막고 신음을 흘렸다. 결국은 땀에 흠뻑 젖어 힘없이 남자에게 뒤흔들렸다. 다음 날 아침 정신을 차렸을 땐 해리의 침실이었다. 상태가 좋지 않아 그냥 두고 올 수 없었다면서 남자는 사과했다. 얇은 입술이 이마에 눌리고, 코 끝에 떨어지고, 입가를 부드럽게 누른다.

그렇게 함께 시간을 보내고 있는데 제임스가 쳐들어왔다. 알라스테어와의 약혼 소식을 전하러 온 것이었다. 그러면서 하는 이야기가 함께 여행을 간단다. 부럽네요, 라고 이야기했더니 해리가 질문했다. 우리도 어딘가 갈까?

\- 어디로요?  
\- 저 두 사람처럼 유럽이라거나.  
\- 그러고 싶지만 돈 없는데요?  
\- 그건 내가,  
\- 고맙지만 사양할게요.

마음은 알지만, 큰 돈을 부담지우면서 가고싶진 않아요. 나중에도 기회 있을 거 아녜요? 저 직장 잡으면. 그때 가죠 뭐. 서운해보이는 남자에게 이야기하자 그는 그래, 하고 대답했었다. 그리고 이 꼴이다.

\- 학회 모임이 있으니 동행해주지 않겠니? 3일간의 일정인데, 좀 급하게 되었구나.

2일 전, 에그시의 집에서 진하게 입맞추던 남자가 한 이야기였다. 언제요? 했더니 이틀 후 란다. 무슨 학회 일정이 그렇게 잡혀요? 하고 눈썹을 일그러트리자 남자는 애매하게 웃었다.

\- 빨리 말해주지 않으면 곤란해서. 비행기 티켓을 끊어야 하거든. 잘못하면 11시간을 운전해야 할지도 모르겠구나.  
\- 맙소사.  
\- 어려우면 괜찮아. 너무 급히 말한 내 탓도 있고...

다른 학생을 섭외해봐야겠는걸. 하고 덧붙이는 말에 에그시가 걸려들지 않을 수 없었다. 청년은 교수의 손을 꽉 붙들고 누굴 데려간단거예요? 저 여깄거든요? 시간 많거든요? 하고 대꾸했다.

낚인 것 같다. 하지만 이미 승락한 뒤였고, 남자는 싱긋 웃고는 돌아갔다. 이제와 물 수도 없다. 에그시는 짧게 숨을 내쉬고 다시 물건을 정리해 넣는다. 속옷과 위생도구를 챙겨넣고 겉옷을 입는다. 진회색의 코트는 해리가 준 옷이다. 청년은 조금 한탄스런 기분으로 며칠 전 교수의 집에 방문했던 날을 떠올렸다.

\- 에그시, 옷을 샀는데 좀 작구나. 괜찮으면 한 번 입어보지 않겠니?  
\- 해리한테 작아도 저한테는 클 것 같은데요?

한 눈에도 뻔한 덩치차이를 의식하며 청년이 눈썹을 들어올리자 남자는 예의 그 부드러운 미소를 지으며 손을 잡아 끌었다. 입어 본 코트는 거짓말처럼 딱 맞았다.

\- 다행이구나. 버려야하나 생각했는데.

자신과 교수의 어깨 너비 차이는 약오를 정도로 잘 알고 있다. 남자가 몸을 덮쳐 올 때, 기울여 올 때, 뒤에서 감쌀때마다 완전히 그의 품 안에 들어갔으니까. 심지어 코트는 50대 남자가 입을 만한 디자인이 아니었다. 목 깃이 맵시있게 올라가고, 벨트와 끈이 세련되게 배치된, 젊은 층이 입는 옷이었다.

\- ...이거 해리 옷 아니죠.  
\- 그럴리가 있니. 잠깐 어깨를 펴보거라. 그래. 괜찮구나.

멋스러운 반코트를 입은 채 에그시는 구렁이 담 넘어가듯 질문을 회피하는 남자를 빤히 쳐다봤다.

\- 해리...  
\- 이걸로 안심이다. 네게 맞지 않으면 그냥 영세민 기부처에 가져다주려고 했거든. 근데 어제 부탁한 휘트니 자료는 찾았니?  
\- 아, 그거 지금 막 프린트 하려구요. 근데...  
\- 살펴봐야 하니 좀 가져다주렴. 차 한 잔 부탁해도 될까?

더 이상 말도 꺼낼 수 없었다. 집으로 돌아가는 길에 한 번 더 이야기하려 했다가 갑자기 덮치듯 키스해서 현관에서 들고 있던 가방을 놓치고, 서류 봉투를 놓치고, 입고 있던 코트가 떨어지고...

청년은 마른세수를 한다. 그 날의 섹스는 너무 과격해서 생각하고 싶지도 않았다. 현관에서 거실, 부엌, 테이블 위에 올려놓고 심하게 흔들어대서 아프다고 했더니 느끼는 곳을 질척하게 주물러댔다. 결국 하체를 부벼대며 남자에게 애원한 건 에그시쪽이었다.

귓가에 입술을 대고, '정말 꽉 조이는 구나. 네 안이 얼마나 뜨거운지 알고 있니? 접합부에서 정액이 흘러나오고 있어, 네가 볼 수 있다면 좋으련만.' 같은 대사를 아무렇지도 않게 읊었다. 제정신으로 있을 수가 없었다.

말로 해서 이길 상대가 아니다. 그냥 얌전히 받고 말면 좋겠지만 자존심이 허락치 않는다. 에그시는 정말 해리에게 어떤 부담도 지우고싶지 않았다. 남자도 그걸 알아 교묘히 빠져나가고 있지만- 어쨋든 이제 그만 휘말리자고 스스로를 다독이며 청년은 물건이 모두 들어간 가방 뚜껑을 닫았다.

 

  
허드슨 뉴스에서 존 핸콕 타워와 윌리스 타워, 미시건 호가 양각된 마그넷을 산 에그시를 보고 해리가 눈썹을 치켜올린다. 왜 사느냐는 의미였다.

"런던에 보내주게요. 기념으로."  
"내 것도 사주지 않겠니?"

에그시는 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 남자를 올려다봤다.

"나도 없거든."  
"여기 살고 계시잖아요?"  
"기념으로 말이다."

뭐, 그건 괜찮지만요. 에그시는 같은 마그넷을 하나 더 구입했다. 작은 비닐백을 두 개 받은 그는 하나를 해리에게 건넨다.

"고맙다. 냉장고에 붙여놔야겠어."

천천히 가게에서 나온다. 유리로 만들어진 반원형 천장위로 파란 하늘이 길게 이어져 있었다. 두 사람은 캐리어를 끌며 천천히 F8 게이트를 향해 걸었다.

"사실 오헤어에 다시 오게되는 건, 졸업 후 귀국할 때 뿐이라고 생각했었어요."  
"왜 그렇게 생각했지?"  
"제가 비행기 탈 일이 어딨겠어요. 그 비싼 걸."  
"미국은 크니까 말이다. 영국처럼 기차로 여행하는데는 한계가 있지. 비행기 탈 일은 언제든 생겨."  
"여튼 신기해요. 여기 다시 오니까 처음 왔을 때 생각도 나구요."

샌드위치를 파는 가게와 옷 가게를 지나 천천히 끝으로 걷는다.

"2년전이지?"  
"네, 하이스쿨 졸업하고 1년간은 알바만 했어요. 등록금이 없어서. 그러다가 미국에 장학제도가 있는 걸 알게되서 신청한 거구요. 1년 늦게 들어왔지만, 여기 애들 착하더라구요. 제 발음이 재밌대요."

\- 유나이티드 항공 6198편 승객께서는 F8 게이트로 와 주시기 바랍니다. 유나이티드 항공 6198편 승객께서는 F8 게이트로 와 주시기 바랍니다.

방송을 듣고는 해리가 눈짓한다.

"이제 탑승 시작하는 것 같구나."

청년의 걸음이 빨라지자 해리가 그의 손을 부드럽게 감쌌다.

"괜찮아, 에그시. 아직 15분 여유가 있어. 천천히 가도 돼."  
"어, 그래요?"

에그시는 멋적게 웃는다.

"이런 걸 잘 몰라요. 혼자였다면 전력질주 했을거예요."  
"익숙해질거다. 이번 여행에서만 3번을 타야하거든."

청년의 눈이 반짝인다.

"맙소사. 완전 신나요!"  
"지겹다고 하게 될 걸."

 

  
워싱턴에는 일이 있어 들르는 거라 했다. 남자는 공항에서 렌터카를 빌리곤 익숙한 듯 도로를 타 워싱턴 시내로 진입했다.

"무슨 일인데요?"  
"뭐, 가끔 오고 있지. 바로 호텔에 갈 건데 식사는 어떻게 할까?"  
"아무거나 먹어도 돼요. 아까 보니까 길에 핫도그 팔던데."  
"네가 좋은걸로 하자꾸나. 비행기에 3시간을 앉아있었더니 정말 지겹군."

에그시는 웃는다. 그는 내내 신나있었기 때문이다. 해리는 당연하다는 듯 창가 자리를 청년에게 양보했다. 눈을 반짝이며 창 아래를 내려다보는 청년을 사랑스럽다는 듯 응시한다.

\- 재밌는 걸 알려주마.

그는 착륙하기 전 벨트를 매면서 에그시의 휴대전화 카메라를 비디오 모드로 전환했다.

\- 타임랩스는 이럴때 쓰면 재밌거든. 자, 창에 렌즈를 붙이고, 최대한 움직이지 말거라. 비행기가 완전히 멈추면 끄는거야.  
\- 이게 뭔데요?  
\- 일단 한 번 해보렴.

"이거 완전 멋져요."

가만히 앉아만 있었다면 그냥 빠르게 창 밖의 풍경이 휙휙 지나가는 순간이었겠지만 해리의 권유대로 찍은 비디오 속에는 빠른 속도로 지나가는 장면 덕분에 비행기가 조금씩 활주로 방향에 맞춰 동체를 틀고 고도를 낮추는 장면이 한 눈에 잡혀있었다.

"좋은 기념이 되겠지."  
"다음에 비행기 타면 또 찍으려구요."  
"고도를 높였을 때 구름이 있다면 그걸 찍는것도 좋아. 구름이 움직이는 모습이 인상적이거든."  
"뉴욕 들어갈 때 해볼게요!"

레이건 공항에서 시내는 생각보다 가까웠다. 시카고와는 전혀 다른, 침착한 분위기의 도시를 보며 에그시는 주변을 두리번 거렸다.

"저 쪽이 백악관이란다. 아랫변이 긴, 눕힌 T자 형태의 큰 공원이 있는데, 워싱턴 모뉴먼트를 중심으로 양 끝에 링컨 기념관과 국회의사당이, 그 사이엔 박물관이 가득 있지. 시간이 많다면 좀 느긋이 둘러보면 좋으련만. 볼만한 전시물들이 많거든."  
"전시때문에 온거예요?"  
"뭐, 그렇구나."

애매한 대답을 던지며 남자가 큰 건물 앞에 차를 세웠다. 박공이 세련된, 왠지 사람을 위압하는 곳이었다. 직원이 짐을 빼주고 차키를 받아간다. 에그시는 캐리어를 꺼내 들었다가 친절해 보이는 남자가 가방 손잡이를 받아가 얼떨떨한 얼굴로 서 있었다.

"가자."  
"여기 뭐죠?"  
"호텔."

세인트 레지스라고 쓰인 현판을 흘끔 본다. 그리곤 성큼성큼 로비를 향해 걷는 남자의 뒤를 급히 따라갔다. 주변을 둘러본다. 어딜 봐도 화려해서, 단박에 고가의 호텔이라는 티가 줄줄 흘렀다. 에그시의 눈썹이 찌푸려진다.

"해리 하트. 캐롤라인 애스터 2명 오늘자 예약입니다."  
"잠시만 기다려주세요."

먼지 하나 없는 아이보리색 대리석, 진한 색의 목재 가구들과 중간 중간 놓인 러그, 벽면은 하얀색 박공이 세련되게 파여있고, 중간중간 금빛 장식들이 새겨져있었다. 청년은 문득 페닌슐라를 떠올렸다. 거기 나중에 숙박비 알아봤을 때 장난 아니었지. 여기도 만만찮아 보이는데...

"환영합니다 미스터 하트. 오른쪽 끝으로 가시면 엘리베이터가 있습니다. 5층입니다."  
"이 쪽으로 오시죠."

키를 받아든 남자는 짐을 들어준 벨보이를 따라 간다. 호텔에 익숙한 듯, 그 모습에 아무런 위화감이 없었다.

"짐만 두고 바로 나갈까? 들어가면 피곤해서 자 버릴 것 같구나. 그렇게 보내기엔 시간이 아깝지."  
"그럴까요? 날씨도 좋고."

직원이 옆에 있어 호텔 가격 가지고 투덜댈 수가 없었다. 이거 얼마짜리예요? 누구 돈으로 예약했어요? 학회에서 이런것도 대줘요? 대체 무슨 학회 일이길래 이런데에 온거예요? 속으로 온갖 질문들이 지나가고 세 사람은 고풍스러운 엘리베이터에서 내려, 푹신한 복도를 밟고, 묵직한 목재 문을 지나 멋지다라는 말로밖엔 설명이 안 되는 공간을 멍청한 얼굴로 둘러봤다.

"짐은 여기 놔 드리겠습니다. 문제가 있다면 프론트로 언제든 연락주십시오."

해리가 건네는 팁을 받고 생긋 웃는 얼굴로 인사한 젊은 남자는 조용히 문을 닫고 나갔다.

"해리."  
"불편한 곳에선 잠을 못잔단다."

청년이 더 말하기도 전에 빠르게 끼어든 남자는, 갈색와 연한 하늘색 격자무늬 카펫을 점잖게 밟으며 창가로 향한다. 교수는 얇은 커튼을 걷고 바깥을 확인했다.

"그래서 항상 여기 올 땐 이 곳에만 묵지. 네 마음에도 들면 좋겠는데."  
"이거... 그러니까 비용이요."  
"학회일이라고 말했잖니."

남자는 에그시에게 다가와 그의 뺨을 부드럽게 매만졌다.

"저녁에 함께 목욕하자꾸나. 좋은 입욕제를 가져왔거든. 피로가 풀릴게다."

급속도로 피가 몰리는 얼굴을 보며 교수는 재밌다는 듯 웃었다.

"네가 뭘 불편해하는지 알아. 그러니 날 믿어도 좋단다. 네가 싫어할만한 일은 하지 않으니까."

그리곤 다가와 짧게 입맞춘다, 시선을 열어 투명한 올리브 그린을 마주한 그는 참기 힘들다는 듯 뒷덜미를 잡고 다시 입술을 맞대었다. 혀가 거침없이 청년의 것을 휘감고, 입천장 안쪽의 예민한 부분을 끝으로 쓸었다. 해리의 자켓을 붙들며 흘러나오는 비음에 큰 손이 에그시의 허리를 붙들어 세게 당겼다. 하체가 적나라하게 맞닿는다. 입안으로 오가는 공기가 뜨거워졌다. 고개를 틀어 삼킬듯 혀를 빨아들인 남자의 얼굴이 일그러지고, 무언가를 견디는 듯한 얼굴로 조심스레 떨어졌다. 열오른 눈으로 올려다보는 시선은 고혹적이라, 일정 다 무시하고 이대로 침대로 들어가고 싶어졌다. 교수는 청년을 꽉 끌어안고 잠시 스스로를 식혔다. 가만히 숨을 가다듬으며 남자가 속삭였다.

"오늘 밤에 괜찮을까."

내려다 본 시선 끝에는 빨간 얼굴로 화도 내지 못하고, 그렇다고 바로 수긍하지도 못하는 에그시가 있었다. 입가에 희미한 미소를 건 교수가 청년의 어깨를 감싸안고 입구로 향한다.

"그럼, 나가자."


	4. Chapter 4

호텔은 백악관 바로 근처에 있었다. 도로를 건너고 조금 걸은게 전분데 흰 건물이 빼꼼히 보인다. 영화나 뉴스에서 본게 전부인 곳이 실제로 눈 앞에 보이자 괜시리 설레어 청년의 발걸음이 빨라졌다. 까만 펜스가 길게 늘어서 있고, 사람들이 바글바글 모여 사진찍는 모습이 가득하다. 에그시의 얼굴이 환해졌다.

"해리! 저거 봐요!"

분위기있는 대리석 건물 안쪽으로 흰 백악관이 보였다. 오 갓, 영화 보는 것 같아요. 실물로요! 에그시가 떠들며 해리를 올려다본다. 남자는 건물은 보지 않고 청년을 가만히 내려다보고 있었다.

"안 신기한가봐요?"  
"하도 봐서."  
"자주 왔어요?"  
"그랬지."

얼떨떨한 청년을 두고, 남자는 근처를 지나가던 여성의 곁으로 재빨리 다가갔다.

"미스, 실례합니다만 사진을 부탁드려도 괜찮을까요."

이럴때 해리는 독특한 영국 억양을 숨기지 않고 고스란히 사용하곤 했다. 저 남자는 자신의 어떤 점이 매력적인지 정확히 알고 있다. 예상대로 금발 머리의 젊은 여자는 얼굴을 붉히며 급히 고개를 끄덕였다. 남자의 하얀 휴대전화를 받아든 그녀는 뒷편으로 물러서 찍을게요! 하고 이야기한다. 해리는 어색하게 선 청년의 어깨를 당겨 바싹 곁에 붙어섰다. 두어번 들리는 셔터 소리. 환하게 웃으며 다가온 여성이 전화기를 내밀었다. 그 안에는 흰 건물을 배경으로 선 두 사람이 멋지게 새겨져 있었다.

 

  
도로를 걸어 내려간다. 해리의 걸음은 평소와 대비될 정도로 아주 느려졌다.

"천천히 가는게 좋을거야. 아니면 자전거를 빌려타거나 해야하는데, 개인적으로 이 곳을 급하게 둘러보는 건 원치 않거든."  
"우리 어디가는데요?"  
"스미스 소니언."  
"아 그거 어디서 들었는데... 무슨 박물관인가 미술관인가 그렇지 않나요?"

두 사람은 도로를 지나 공원쪽으로 방향을 틀었다.

"스미스 소니언은 일종의 재단이지. 연구 목적을 위한. 워싱턴에 13개의 박물관과 미술관, 동물원을 운영하고 있단다. 오늘 갈 곳은 그 중 몇 곳이야. 그냥 둘러보는 기분으로 충분해."

대리석이 깔린 넓은 도로를 걸으며 해리가 손짓한다.

"이 곳의 건물들은 기쁠 정도로 클래식하지. 저 건물의 이오니아 기둥이 멋지지 않니? 재무부 건물이란다."  
"네?!"  
"저게 미국 재무부 건물이야."  
"맙소사."

백악관만 볼거라 생각했던 청년은 예상못한 이야기에 입을 벌렸다.

"워싱턴을 심심한 도시로 생각하는 사람들이 많지만, 내 의견은 다르구나. 여긴 고루하지만 꼼꼼히 짜여진 곳이지. 잘 이용해야하는."

신기한 듯 건물을 들여다보는 청년을 이끌며 남자는 느리게 공원쪽으로 움직였다. 공간이 넓어지며 관광객 밀도가 급격히 낮아졌다. 넓은 잔디밭과 고르게 깔린 도로. 저 편엔 영화에서 자주 본 워싱턴 모뉴먼트가 높이 솟아있었다.

"봐야 할 것이 너무 많은 곳이기도 하지. 링컨기념관에도 가면 좋겠지만 거기까지 가면 다른 박물관은 못가게 되거든. 멀리서 보는 걸로 괜찮을까?"  
"전 상관없는데... 근데, 해리. 여긴 왜 왔어요?"  
"저기 핫도그 트럭이 있구나. 에그시. 좀 사다주겠니? 콜라도 부탁한다."  
"어... 네, 다녀올게요."  
"난 여기 벤치에 있으마."

얼떨결에 트럭까지 달려간 청년은 핫도그 두개와 콜라를 사들고 해리가 있는 곳으로 돌아왔다. 따뜻한 빵에선 맛있는 냄새가 솔솔 올라왔다. 음식내음을 맡으니 갑자기 식욕이 돌았다.

"이거 맛있겠어요."  
"나름 괜찮지."

종이 포장지를 잡고 크게 한입 문다. 에그시는 행복한 미소를 지었다.

"사길 잘했다. 맛있어요."  
"덕분에 나도 포식하는구나."

두 사람은 서로를 보며 웃고는 공원변을 따라 걷는 사람들을 본다.

"근데 대답은 좀 듣고 싶은데요."

해리는 입술을 다문채 전면을 보고 있었다. 에그시가 어깨를 으쓱한다.

"정말 여기 왜 왔어요? 학회일은 뭐구요."  
"학회는 뉴욕에서 열려."  
"그럼 여긴?"  
"오고 싶어서."

태연하게 대답한 남자가 콜라를 삼켰다.

"그럼 전,"  
"어차피 동행이니 와야 했지."  
"무슨 일정이 이렇게 빠듯하게 잡혀요."  
"16일에 개강이란다. 그 전에 커리큘럼 제출하고 강의 디테일도 조사해야해. 시카고 돌아가면 2일밖에 시간 여유가 없고 말이다. 무슨 말인지 알겠니?"

이럴 땐 목소리가 마치 교단에서 강의할때의 톤과 흡사해져 에그시는 쉬 반박하기가 어려워진다. 청년은 불만스러운듯 입술을 비죽였다.

"혹시 내가 널 귀찮게 한건 아닌지 걱정되는구나."

조금 수그러든 음성으로, 왼편에 앉은 남자가 가만히 자신을 내려다본다. 저렇게 말하면 또 화도 못내게 되지. 에그시는 어쩔 수 없다는 듯 입술을 당겼다.

"아니예요. 그런건."  
"그럼 슬슬 추워지는데 근처에 들어갈까. 스미스 소니언이 무슨 일을 하는지 훑어보는 것도 좋을테고 말이다."

 

미국 역사 박물관을 필두로 두 사람은 워싱턴 모뉴먼트와 스미스 소니언 협회 건물, 근처의 갤러리를 가볍게 훑어봤다. 생각보다 공원은 넓었고, 예상보다 걸어야 하는 거리가 만만치 않았다. 그제서야 에그시는 왜 해리가 '천천히 가는게 좋을거다'라고 했는지 깨달았다. 급하게 다녀봤자 다 볼수도 없었고, 차라리 몇개만 찬찬히 둘러보는 쪽이 더 나앗던 탓이다. 플러스로, 급히 걸어서 체력을 빼놓으면 다음 일정을 맞출수가 없었다.

항공 우주 박물관 입구에 막 들어선 건 3시가 넘어서였다. 에그시는 공중에 주렁주렁 매달린 비행기를 신기한 듯 올려다봤다. 그 사이 해리가 인포메이션에서 안내문을 받아왔다.

"4시가 폐관인데 시간이 빠듯하구나."  
"오, 갓. 4시라구요?"  
"그래. 이 근처는 다 그 시간에 문을 닫지."

대신 무료잖니. 윙크한 남자가 리플렛을 펼친다. 두 사람은 함께 붙어서서 도면을 훑었다. 뭐부터 보죠? 했더니 별이랑 비행기 중 뭐가 더 좋지? 하고 묻는다. 에그시는 비행기라고 대답하려다가 문득 별 쪽이 더 낫지 않을까 생각한다. 비행기는 앞으로 2번 더 탈거니까. 별? 하고 이야기했더니 교수가 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 여러개의 전시관 중 별과 관련된 곳만 골라 체크하곤 청년의 손을 잡아 끌었다.

"마지막 전시관람이 되겠구나."

내부는 정말 멋졌다. 탐사선 모형부터 시작해서, 천장에 주렁주렁 달린 행성, 허블 망원경 모형과 우주인들의 생활 공간, 도해자료와 우주선 엔진까지 어디서도 볼 수 없는 자료가 가득했다. 에그시는 눈을 반짝이며 어두운 전시관을 돌았다. 해리 저거봐요! 목성이랑 비교하니까 지구가 정말 작은데요? 두 사람은 2층으로 올라갔고, 폐관 시간이 다 되었으니 실을 비워달라는 스텝들의 말에 눈썹을 으쓱했다.

"이제 가야겠는걸."  
"어, 해리? 여기 플라네타리움이 있어요?!"

2층 전시실 건너편을 본 에그시가 아쉬움 가득한 목소리로 이야기했다.

"안타깝구나. 그것까지 봤으면 좋았을텐데."

관람객들이 우르르 로비 쪽으로 움직이기 시작한다. 에그시와 해리도 넓은 계단을 통해 아래층으로 내려갔다.

"아깝다. 플라네타리움은 정말 한 번도 못가봤거든요."  
"별 좋아하니?"  
"뭐 큰 관심은 없지만 예쁘니까요."  
"우주 사진을 보다보면 내가 얼마나 하찮은 존재인지, 내가 겪고 있는 문제들이 얼마나 보잘것 없는지를 생각하게 된단다. 천체과학자들이 마음이 넓다는 루머가 있는데, 아주 틀린 이야기같지도 않아."

주렁주렁 매달린 비행기 모형들을 지나 입구로 향한다.

"나중에, 함께 별을 본다면 좋겠구나. 별이 아주 많이 보이는 곳에서 말이다."  
"그러면 좋겠어요."

 

  
두 사람은 돌아오는 길 박물관 1층의 기념품 샵에 들렀다. 에그시는 또 마그넷을 구입했다. 백악관이 양각으로 새겨진 워싱턴 모형이었다. 청년은 해리가 이야기하지도 않았는데 같은 걸 사서 건넸다. 교수의 입가가 부드럽게 당겨졌다.

"고맙구나."

천천히 걸어 호텔로 돌아온다. 푸드트럭에서 두번째의 핫도그를 산 두 사람은 적당히 배를 채우며 넓은 공원을 가로질렀다. 파랗던 하늘의 색이 점점 옅어지고, 주변의 공기가 어둠을 품는다. 넓은 도로의 양 옆에 정렬한 가로등이 주황색 커튼을 드리웠다.

"힘들지 않니?"  
"그렇긴한데, 정말 좋았어요."  
"어떤게?"  
"별이요."

긴 바람이 분다. 에그시의 코트 자락이 펄럭인다. 청년은 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 교수를 올려다보며 웃었다.

"마지막으로 들렀던 박물관. 정말 잘 다녀온 것 같아요."  
"좋았다니 다행이구나."  
"백악관도 멋졌구요."  
"그리고?"

청년은 발 밑에서 바스락대는 모래 소리를 들으며 미소했다.

"당신과 걸은거요."

괜히 얼굴이 화끈거려 에그시는 바닥을 한 번 내려다보고 해리를 슬쩍 바라봤다. 어둠속에 더 분위기있어 보이는 잘생긴 얼굴이 부드러운 미소를 품고 있었다.

호텔에 도착하니 저녁까지 시간이 조금 남아 해리는 욕조에 뜨거운 물을 받았다. 욕조 옆에 있는 샤워실 안으로 청량한 향기가 스며들어 유리문을 살짝 열었다. 흰 가운을 입고 있는 남자가 물 온도를 확인하려는지 손을 담그고 있었다.

"에그시?"  
"어, 향기가 좋아서요."

안경을 쓰지 않은 남자는 평소와는 조금 다른 느낌이었다. 굽이치는 머리칼을 단정히 정리한 교수는 샤워실로 다가와 닫으려는 문을 잡아 열었다. 따뜻한 물 아래서 청년이 어쩔줄 몰라한다.

"충분히 씻은 것 같은데."

가운이 젖는것도 아랑곳하지 않고 해리의 긴 팔이 들어와 밸브를 잠군다. 에그시는 흠뻑젖은 채 남자의 손에 이끌려 욕조로 들어갔다. 가운을 걸쇠에 건 남자가 에그시의 바로 앞으로 들어온다. 이미 오전에 예고했기 때문인지 거부감은 없었지만, 거품이 올라온 물속에서 다리가 맞닿자 괜시리 열이 올라 초록 눈동자는 한 곳에 머물지 못하고 이곳저곳을 방황했다.

큰 손이 다가온다. 씻어서 말갛게 된 얼굴을 가만히 쥔 남자가 얼굴을 가까이했다. 몸을 이완시키기에 충분할 정도로 따뜻한 물과, 숲속같은 향기 속에서 청년은 젖은 어깨로 손을 두르는 남자의 손끝에 긴장하는 스스로를 느낀다. 매끄러운 물 덕분에 해리의 손바닥이 몸을 스칠때마다 완벽히 밀착한 감각에 몸이 떨렸다.

남자는 말없이 청년의 입술을 삼켰다. 절로 한숨같은 신음성이 흘렀다. 해리의 큰 손이 어깨에서 내려와 척추를 쓰다듬고 허리를 감싼다. 어느새 남자의 바로 앞까지 끌려간 에그시는 자연스럽게 해리의 허벅지 위로 다리를 올려 허리를 감았다. 시선을 열자 바로 앞에 와 있는 밤색 눈동자가 아찔했다. 에그시가 고개를 틀어 다시 입술을 맞댔다. 그 와중 한 손이 유두를 쓸고 나머지 손가락이 뒷편을 향한다. 허리부터 타고 올라온 열기가 몸을 뜨겁게 덥혔다.

몇 번의 경험이 청년을 대담하게 만들었다. 에그시는 해리가 손가락을 좀 더 쉽게 넣을 수 있도록 허리를 들었다. 남자의 위로 올라와 눈커풀을 열자 자신을 올려다보는 이지적인 시선이 그를 못견디게 만들었다.

"해리..."

발간 입술에 걸린 물방울을 보던 해리가 가만히 혀를 뻗어 그것을 핥았다. 에그시 역시 남자의 얇은 입술에 혀를 뻗는다. 길게 선을 긋는다. 얇은 입술의 감촉이 심장을 두근거리게 했다. 뒷편으로 들어오는 손가락이 천천히 내부를 넓힌다. 청년의 눈썹이 바닥으로 향했다. 허릿가부터 저려오는 느낌에 고개를 들어 더운 숨을 뱉었다. 드러난 목덜미에 교수의 입술이 닿고, 쇄골, 가슴, 유두로 내려갔다.

내부에 파고든 손가락이 점점 안으로 들어오는 것에 몸을 떨고 있는데, 가슴의 예민한 부분에 해리의 뜨거운 혀가 닿았다. 읏, 하고 소리가 터져나와 청년이 입을 틀어막았다. 젖은 큰 손이 손목을 잡아 당겼다.

"소리내."

가라앉은, 욕실에 울리는 명령조의 목소리에 흥분한 에그시가 허리를 뒤틀었다.

"더, 더요."

매끈한 물과 함께 안쪽으로 쑥 들어온 긴 손가락이 에그시가 느끼는 부분을 가차없이 눌렀다. 청년의 몸이 튀어오른다. 강하게 허리를 쥔 손이 에그시를 잡아 끈다. 남자에게 단단히 붙들린 채, 안쪽으로 주어지는 자극이 점점 강도를 더해갔다. 물에 젖은 입술에서 점점 노골적인 소리가 흘러나왔다. 아, 응, 제발, 더, 거기, 거기요 해리. 핥아달라는 듯 내민 가슴에 이가 세워지고, 손가락 두개가 깊이 들어가 전립선을 자극했을 때 에그시는 거의 뒤로 넘어갈 것처럼 튀어올랐다. 거품속에 반쯤 묻힌 몸과 열기어린 시선이 남자를 응시한다. 그리곤, 청년의 입술 한 쪽이 슥 끌어올려졌다. 아담한 손이 뻗어나가 해리의 뒷덜미를 강하게 잡고 자신 쪽으로 당긴다. 밤색 눈동자를 응시하며 에그시가 이야기했다.

"넣고 싶죠."

슬쩍 일그러지는 눈썹이 만족스러웠는지 청년은 나른하게 웃었다. 따뜻한 물과 남자의 손 끝에 완전히 이완된 그는, 뭔가 부족한 느낌에 손가락을 꽉 조였다. 더 큰 게 필요했다. 더 크고 거친 것이. 더워진 공기를 들이마시며 에그시가 젖은 목소리로 명령했다.

"넣어요."

내려다보는 눈에 드리워진 그림자가 위험하게 뒤틀렸다. 밤색 눈동자에 스민 광기를 읽기도 전에 에그시는 욕조 반대편으로 강하게 밀쳐졌다. 등이 세게 부딪혔지만 청년은 웃기 시작했다. 완전히 다리를 벌린 에그시가 빠르게 자신의 위로 올라온 교수를 똑바로 올려다봤다.

"넣어요. 넣고 싶잖아. 나한테 박고 싶죠?"

몸을 뒤로 기대며 손을 뻗는다. 해리의 중심은 이미 단단해져있었다. 에그시는 그것을 입구에 망설임없이 가져다댔다. 눈이 반쯤 감긴다. 애타는 표정으로 끝을 문댄다. 남자의 중심이 기다리지 않고 강하게 파고 들었다. 헉, 하고 숨을 집어삼킨 청년은 내부를 꽉 채워오는 질량에 행복에 겨운 숨을 내뱉었다. 아, 좋아, 좋아- 하고 중얼대는 소리를 배경으로 교수의 허리가 격렬하게 그를 치대기 시작했다. 욕조의 물이 흔들리고, 에그시는 돌로 만들어진 틀을 붙들고 남자를 사정없이 조여댔다.

"해리, 나 미친것 같아. 너무 좋아요. 너무 좋, 더... 더!"

함께 허리를 흔들며 청년이 남자의 어깨를 감싸안았다. 닿은 피부 사이로 스며든 물이 서로를 더 달라붙게 했다. 에그시는 딱딱한 욕조안에서 온전히 남자에게 메달렸다. 몸을 움직이던 해리가 미간을 심하게 일그러트리곤 뒷편에 있던 배수구 캡을 잡아당겼다. 낮게 물 빠지는 소리가 들린다. 남자의 입술이 맞닿고, 파고든다. 물 속이라 움직임에 제한이 오자 짜증이 난 것 같았다. 에그시의 입술이 만족스럽게 당겨졌다. 물의 수위가 낮아지고, 풍부한 거품이 이불처럼 두 사람을 감싸도는 걸 느낀 순간 청년이 바닥에 눕혀졌다. 더 강한 자극을 원했던 에그시가 안쪽을 강하게 조이며 해리를 졸랐다. 그 다음은 당연한 순이었다. 양 오금을 잡아 더 넓게 잡아벌린 교수가 거칠게 자신을 찔러넣었다. 헉, 하고 숨을 토해낸다. 찌릿찌릿 척추를 타고 올라오는 쾌감에, 청년이 거품에 싸인 몸을 뒤틀었다. 그것이 마치 막 바다에서 태어난 신비의 존재처럼 느껴져서, 자신의 아래서 신음하는 청년의 아름다움에 숨이 막혀 해리의 얼굴이 일그러졌다.

단순히 몸을 잇고 있는 것이 아니었다. 에그시는 남자를 요구하며, 그것을 받아내며 마치 영혼이 채워지는 느낌에 전율하고 있었다. 절로 입술이 벌어진다. 쾌감에 흐려진 눈을 하고 에그시가 해리에게 손을 뻗었다. 강하게 껴안는 품 안에서 청년이 신음했다. 바싹 맞닿은 피부너머 강하게 뜀박질 하고 있는 상대의 심장이 느껴졌다. 의미없는 단어들을 흘리던 청년이 남자의 체온에 감싸여 허덕였다.

"해리, 해리 정말 좋아.. 너무 좋아해요."  
"에그시..."

온전히 하나로 엉겨 열락의 끝으로 달려간다. 흐트러진 머리카락과, 까맣게 타오르는 밤색 눈동자와, 고집있게 다물린 얇은 입술이 지나치게 매력적이었다. 한계가 가까웠다. 완전히 녹아 질척질척해진 곳에 세게 박히던 중심이 끝까지 들어갔을 때, 에그시는 허리를 떨며 파정했다. 동시에 내부에 스며드는 따뜻한 것을 느끼며 희미한 행복감에 자신을 맡겼다.

 

  
결국 둘 다 움직이기 힘들 정도로 지쳐 저녁은 룸서비스였다. 식사를 마치고 완전 넉다운 된 에그시는 침대속에 파고들어 휴대전화를 들여다보고 있었다. 양치 후 나온 교수는 침대 옆 테이블에 작은 구멍이 잔뜩 뚫린 병을 내려두곤 현관쪽으로 걸어가 스위치를 모두 다운시켰다.

"자게요?"

침대 헤드 불빛아래서 에그시가 질문한다. 그가 대답했다.

"늦었으니까. 내일 아침엔 공항으로 가야하고."  
"그렇네요 정말. 벌써 10시네..."

하품하는 청년의 곁에서 남자는 탁자 속의 라이터를 켰다. 찰칵, 하는 소리와 함께 작은 불이 일렁인다. 해리는 그것을 어딘가에 옮겨붙이고, 아까 가져온 병을 덮는다.

"와..."  
"어때, 마음에 드니?"  
"완전 예뻐요!"

해리는 에그시의 곁에 누웠다. 침실 천장과 벽에는 촛불이 일렁일때마다 흔들리는 작은 별들이 새겨졌다. 그건 마치 공기중에 가는 빛의 구들이 여기여기 떠 있는 것 같은 기분을 들게했다.

"아까 못 본 별 대신으로 하자."

에그시는 대답없이 남자의 몸이 바싹 붙어 천장을 바라봤다.

"...진짜 예뻐요."  
"마음에 들어하니 좋구나."  
"다요. 저 별도, 당신도, 이렇게 같이 있는 시간도. 전부 다..."

팔을 움직여 청년의 어깨를 꾹 안는다. 해리는 휴대폰에 있는 음악을 재생했다. 나른한 가운데 편안한 음률이 가만가만 공간을 쓰다듬는다. 남자는 큰 팔을 둘러 청년을 다정히 안아주었다.

"저거... 들어본 적 있어요."  
"그랬을거다."  
"제목 뭐예요?"  
"Largo"

지친 몸을 위로해주는 듯한, 나즉한 바이올린 소리.

"원래는 오페라지만, 이렇게 연주곡으로도 자주 사용된단다. 밤에 들으면 마음이 편안해지지."  
"정말 그러네요..."

에그시는 무거워진 눈을 감으며 하룻동안 있었던 일을 되짚었다. 넓은 공원과 박물관, 핫도그, 천장에 매달려있던 행성들. 욕실에서의 포옹, 해리가 보여준 별. 그리고 문득, 자신이 사랑받고 있다는데 생각이 미쳤다. 청년의 입가에 부드러운 호선이 걸렸다. 마치 추운날, 따뜻하게 덥혀진 포근한 이불을 덮은 기분이다. 온전한 안정감과 소속감. 점점 머릿속이 뿌옇게 흐려졌다. 따뜻한 품 속에 좀 더 파고든다. 무의식의 공간으로 잠겨가는 귓가에 다정한 음색이 닿았다.

"잘 자렴, 에그시."


	5. Chapter 5

이어폰을 끼고 설렁설렁 학교 안으로 들어간다. 1월 중순을 넘긴 시카고는 여전히 찬바람이 불었지만, 학기가 시작된 캠퍼스의 활기만큼은 얼리지 못했다. 에그시의 이어폰에선 해리가 보내준 헨델의 바이올린 곡이 느리게 흐른다.

남자가 선물한 (에그시는 그렇게 믿고 있다) 코트는 따뜻해, 앤간한 추위에도 몸이 얼지 않았다. 물론 이 옷 이후론 고가의 옷을 선물한 적은 없다. 대신 뉴욕 여행 중 유니클로 매장에 방문에 도톰한 패딩을 함께 골라주었다. 바람이 아주 심한 날엔 이런 옷도 나쁘지 않겠지. 해리의 일을 시작한 주였기 때문에 에그시는 큰 부담감 없이 겉옷을 구입했다.

뉴욕 여행은 정말 좋았다. '여행'이라고 표현하는 이유는 워싱턴에서 출발해 뉴욕에 도착하고 남자가 뻔뻔한 얼굴로 맨하탄 시내를 구경하지 않겠냐고 물었던 탓이다. 학회는요? 라고 질문했더니 오, 사정이 생겨서. 라고 하곤 대답하지 않았다. 이럴 줄 알았지. 하지만 이미 워싱턴 여행으로 기분이 몹시 풀려있었던 에그시는 이렇게 된 거 즐겨주기로 했다. 맨하탄은 시끌벅적한 도시였다. 멋진 옷가게와, 거리 가득한 관광객들, 볼만한 것들이 잔뜩있어서 해리와 함께 청년은 신나게 걸어다녔다.

자유의 여신상을 구경하고, 그라운드 제로도 보고, 소호에 가서 유명하다는 옥수수를 사먹고, 저녁나절엔 록펠러 센터에 올라가 석양을 구경했다. 함께 오길 다행이었다. 록펠러 전망대에는 온통 연인뿐이라 에그시는 해리의 손을 대놓고 꽉 붙들고 다녔다. 교수의 가슴에 안겨 본 맨하탄의 전망은 최고였다. 찬 바람이 정신없이 불었지만 남자의 체온에 의지해 견뎠다.

\- 어떠니, 시카고와 뉴욕을 모두 보니까.

저 멀리 엠파이어 스테이트 빌딩의 우아한 첨탑을 보며 해리가 나즉한 목소리로 질문했다.

\- 같은 의견이예요.

귓가에 낮은 웃음 소리가 들린다. 에그시는 고개를 오른쪽으로 올려 해리를 바라봤다. 차분한 시선이 맞닿았다. 아무말도 하지 않았지만 에그시는 그가 웃은 이유를 깨달았다. 방금 두 사람은 함께 공유한 경험으로 같은 결론에 다다른 것이다.

어느쪽이 더 좋니? 시카고의 마천루와 뉴욕의 마천루 중에서.

핸콕 타워에서 받았던 질문이다. 그것에 에그시는 방금 자신만의 대답을 도출했다. 반갑게도 해리와 같은 의견으로. 뒤에서 뻗어온 남자의 긴 팔이 청년을 조금 더 꽉 안았다. 사람을 만난다는 건 이런걸까. 서로 시간과 공간을 공유하고, 그것을 자신만의 추억으로 만드는 것.

매일이 이렇다면 좋겠다. 에그시는 회색 건물을 끼고 돌며 슬쩍 미소지었다. 부족한 아침 식사를 하고, 추운 방에서 얇은 옷을 걸치고 나와, 학교로 가서 수업을 듣고, 과제를 마치면 아르바이트를 하러 갔다. 수입은 늘 적었다. 식사는 차가운 샌드위치나 마트에서 파는 할인 상품이었고, 주말에는 새벽부터 할 수 있는 일을 찾아다녔다. 거기에 익숙해져있었다. 어차피 영국에 살 때에도 자신은 넉넉치 않았으니까. 그것이 괴롭다거나, 비참하다거나, 슬프다는 감각은 없었다. 세상에 어려운 사람은 많다. 자신은 그냥 좀- 빡빡하게 사는 것 뿐이라고, 그렇게 생각해왔다.

하지만 해리와 지내며 많은 것이 바뀌었다. 연인은 자주 식사를 챙겨주었고, 비싼 음식에 부담스러워하면 아예 집으로 데려가 식사를 만들어주었다. 일주일에 한 번 보기 힘들었던 스테이크를 물리도록 먹고 있었고, 해리의 선물 덕분에 한겨울에도 따뜻이 보내고 있다. 그는 수당이 넉넉한 아르바이트 자리를 주었고, 수업과 관련된 심도 깊은 이야기를 나누며 학식의 폭도 넓혀주었다. 이제 에그시 언윈은 우유를 아껴먹을 필요도 없어졌고, 추위에 떨며 새벽같이 아르바이트를 하러 나갈 이유도 없어졌으며, 피로에 찌든 쳇바퀴같은 생활을 하지 않아도 되었다. 연인은 그에게 몰랐던 세상을 보여주었다. 해리 하트가 서 있던 곳은 완전히 다른 곳이었다.

하긴 내 팔자에 드뷔시의 베르가마스크 모음집 3번 달빛 같은 걸 들을 정신이 있었겠어? 그런게 있는줄도 모르고 살았겠지.

헛웃음을 흘리며 청년은 강의동 근처로 걸어갔다. 건물 입구쪽엔 벌써 삼삼오오 모인 학생들이 이런저런 이야기를 나누고 있었다.

"에그시!"  
"록시."

반가운 얼굴로 손을 흔드는 그녀에게 걸어간다.

"옷 멋진데? 런던 다녀왔어?"  
"아니, 아르바이트."  
"뭔가 사연많아 보이는 얼굴이다?"  
"많았지."

윙크한다. 록시는 매력적으로 웃으며 에그시의 어깨를 가볍게 주먹으로 쳤다.

"자자 다 말해봐. 재밌게 들어줄테니까."  
"공짜로 할까봐?"  
"이 자식이!"

애정이 담뿍담긴 목소리에 활짝 웃으며 잠깐 시선을 돌리는데, 높이 가지를 뻗은 나무 아래로 익숙한 실루엣이 비쳤다. 청년의 눈이 고정된다. 진남색 수트에 회색 코트를 걸친 남자가 다른 교수와 함께 천천히 걸으며 뭔가 심각한 표정으로 대화나누는 중이었다. 방학중 거의 매일 보던 얼굴인데도 심장이 두근댔다. 에그시는 해리에게 눈을 떼지 못하고 가만히 그의 궤적을 따랐다. 근처 여학생들의 시선 역시 그 쪽으로 집중되어 있었다.

"하트 교수님이네."  
"...그러게."  
"어째 저 분은 나이 드실수록 더 멋있어지지?"

찬 바람이 불었지만 햇볕 아래 은은하게 빛나는 색 바랜 머리칼은 평소처럼 단정히 정돈되어있다. 그게 얼마나 가늘고 부드러운지 아무도 모르겠지. 혼자만의 생각에 빠져있는데, 누군가가 에그시의 팔을 잡아 가볍게 흔들었다.

"..그시? 에그시!"  
"어!?"

정신차린 듯 록시를 바라보자 그녀가 웃었다.

"너도 팬클럽 들어가게?  
"아니거든!"  
"왜 너 하트 교수님 불편해했잖아. 이제 마음 좀 풀린 거 같다?"  
"풀리긴 뭐가 풀려."  
"아주 아련하게 보고 있더만~"  
"뻐킹! 아닌데요?"  
"강한 부정은 강한 긍정이라죠?"  
"언윈군."

갑작스런 목소리에 에그시의 어깨가 흠칫 떨렸다. 놀란건 록시도 마찬가지였다. 두 사람은 부동자세로 서서 고명한 교수를 바라봤다. 까만 안경테 너머 차가운 시선이 두 사람을 훑는다. 오만한 밤색 눈동자가 무표정한 얼굴로 질문했다.

"부탁한 자료를 받았으면 하는데, 준비 끝났나?"  
"어... 네."  
"수업 끝나고 연구실로 부탁하네."  
"네, 교수님."

가볍게 고개를 끄덕인 남자는 조금 떨어진 곳에서 기다리는 동료에게 돌아가 다시 이야기를 시작했다. 두 사람은 이내 건물 안으로 느릿하게 사라졌다.

"...무슨 자료?"  
"교수님 일을 돕고 있거든."  
"그래? 하긴..."

록시가 뭐 씹은 얼굴로 입구를 바라본다.

"여학생 시키면 들러붙으니 적절한 선택이시지. 그게 하필이면 교수님을 띠꺼워하는 에그시 언윈이라는게 문제지만. 행여나 싸우지나 마라."  
"어떻게 싸우냐. 학점 걸려있는데."  
"네 인생도 참 기구하다."

 

  
시간은 그렇게 계속 흘렀다. 첫 강의가 시작되고 정신없이 쏟아지는 강의계획서를 정리하고, 강의 방향을 노트에 필기하며 에그시는 다시 장학금을 향해 달릴 준비를 시작했다. 그 와중 해리와의 관계는 점점 깊어졌다. 거의 매일 만나는 두 사람은 산처럼 쌓인 서류더미와 리포트더미 속에서 해리의 논문 자료를 건네고, 강의 내용을 토의하고, 리포트에 대한 조언을 주고받았다. 점점 시간에 쫓겨 예전처럼 섹스하지는 못하지만 그만큼 더 자주 키스한다. 저녁나절이 되면 해리의 연구실에서 서류 더미를 한아름 들고 검은색 메르세데스로 함께 걸어가는 두 사람의 모습은 학기가 진행되며 점점 익숙해지는 연구동의 풍경으로 굳혀졌다.

충실한 하루 하루가 지난다. 선득하니 추웠던 겨울이 지나가고, 시카고에 부는 바람은 어느새 다정해져, 사람들의 목깃을 부드럽게 스치고 지나갔다. 중간고사와 봄 방학이 끝나고 여름을 향해 달려가는 계절. 에그시는 톨스토이에 대한 심도깊은 강의가 끝나고 웅성대는 강의실에서 고개를 들었다. 저 편에 선 남자는 칠판에 쓰인 수려한 글씨 앞에 서서 갈색 가죽 가방을 열고 있었다. 몇몇 학생들이 다가가 인사하고, 질문하고, 이야기를 건넨다. 에그시는 그것들을 보지 않으려 애쓰며 가방 속에 노트와 펜을 던져넣었다.

교수는 예의 그 딱딱한 표정으로 고개를 끄덕끄덕 하고는 포켓의 펜을 꺼내 학생의 노트에 무언가를 적어주었다. 그리곤 책상에 허리를 디딘채 서서, 이야기하기 시작했다. 주변에 선 학생들이 그것에 집중한다. 수업 끝났다고 아이들아. 그만 가주지 그러냐. 입술을 물며 청년은 가만히 남자를 기다린다.

질문이 다시 이어졌는지 남자는 고개를 왼쪽으로 기울이곤 손을 가볍게 흔들며 말을 이었다. 얇은 입술이 벌어지고, 특유의 점잖은 어휘를 사용하며 깊은 밤색 눈동자를 빛낼 때- 에그시는 해리가 얼마나 아름다운지를 아플정도로 깨닫게 된다. 학생들은 그런 교수의 주변에 옹기종기 모여들어 짧은 추가 강의를 즐기기 시작했다.

에그시는 문득, 해리가 얼마나 사람들에게 인기가 있는지, 얼마나 신뢰받고 있는지, 얼마나 많은 애정을 받고 있는지를 생각한다. 그건 청년을 기쁘게도, 슬프게도 만들었다. 남자의 사랑이 온전히 자신을 향해 있다는 것을 알면서도 한 구석에 남는 불안은 어쩔 수 없는 종류의 것이리라. 청년은 알베로니를 떠올린다. 언젠가 해리와 이야기하다 나왔던 작가의 이름이다. 연애는 불안임과 동시에 고뇌. 늘 공감하는 문구지만 그 대상이 해리 하트가 되면 강도가 더 세진다.

검은 머리의 남학생이 손을 들고 무언가를 질문하자, 마음에 들었는지 해리의 얼굴에 옅은 미소가 걸렸다. 그는 좀 더 학생들 쪽으로 몸을 굽힌 채 큰 손을 들어 무언가를 이야기한다. 안경테 너머 이지적인 시선에 학생들의 눈이 강탈당하고, -아마도- 마음도 빼앗길테다. 에그시는 낡은 가방끈을 가만히 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 이어서 나즉하게 울리는 학생들의 웃음소리. 교수는 기대고 있던 책상에서 몸을 일으켰다. 삼삼오오 모인 학생들은 해리에게 감사 인사를 전하며 자리를 떴다. 몇몇은 식사를 권유하는 것 같았지만 그가 짧게 대답하자 에그시를 돌아보고는 이내 모두 교실 밖으로 나갔다.

문이 닫히고, 넓은 대공간이 겨우 침묵에 자리를 내주었다.

"에그시."

청년은 대답없이 자리에서 일어섰다. 기분이 나빠져있었지만, 그를 바라보는 갈색 눈동자 앞에선 어떤 불편함도 무가치한 것이 되버리고 만다.

"늦어서 미안하구나. 생각보다 이번 클래스에는 책을 읽는 학생들이 많군."

그 말을 조금 다르게 치환하면, '생각보다 이번 클래스에는 내 마음에 드는 학생들이 많군'으로 바꿀 수 있다. 스스로 내린 결론에 옅은 질투를 느끼며 계단을 내려간다.

"식사는 어떻게 할까."  
"보는 눈도 많은데 연구실에서 먹죠, 교수님."

굳은 표정으로 대꾸하며 남자를 스쳐 지나간다. 손을 붙들렸다. 뒤돌아 섬과 동시에, 해리의 체취가 가까이 다가왔다. 큰 손으로 부드럽게 뺨을 감싸고, 교수는 연인을 안심시키려는 듯 가만히 입술을 떨구었다. 에그시. 어쩔 수 없다는 걸 알고 있었지만 해리의 음성을 듣는 순간, 그의 향기가 다가온 순간 모든것이 힘없이 스러졌다. 에그시는 눈을 감았다. 연인이 몸을 당긴다. 청년은 요구당하는 대로 그의 입술에 자신을 깊이 겹쳤다. 뒷머리에 닿은 손이 사과하듯 가만히 오르내렸다.

 

 

가을경 마무리 짓고 학회 잡지에 게재될 예정인 그의 논문은 내용이 점점 복잡해져, 에그시는 겨우겨우 남자를 서포트하고 있었다. 종종 그는 인터넷에서 구할 수 없는 자료를 얻기 위해 해리의 대리인으로 다른 대학이나 큰 도서관에 방문하기도 했다. 교수는 시원한 그의 집에 앉아 산더미같은 자료 사이에서 모니터에 집중하고 있는 일이 많았다. 그럴때마다 남자가 입고 있는 두어개 단추가 풀린 흰 셔츠는, 그의 매력적인 상체를 희미하게 드러내 종종 청년을 설레게 만들곤 했다.

여름방학이 코 앞이었다. 두 사람은 저녁 나절 해리의 집에서 식사 후 그대로 자리에 앉아 대화를 나누고 있었다. 아무래도 이번 방학엔 논문에 집중해야 할 것 같구나. 교수는 함께 여행가지 못함을 사과하며, 나중에 인근의 공원에 가자고 이야기한다. 에그시는 웃었다. 공원이든, 다른 곳이든 해리와 함께라면 어떤 곳도 좋았던 탓이다.

"미안하지만 방학엔 아침부터 밤까지 함께 일해줄 수 있겠니? 주급은 평소의 2배로 주마."  
"전 좋아요. 근데 돈이 너무 많은 것 같은데요."  
"많지 않아. 너도 내가 얼마나 널 부리고 있는지 알고 있으면서."

따뜻한 조명이 깔린 식당에서, 해리는 반쯤 술기운이 올라 나른해진 표정으로 앉아있었다. 큰 손엔 투명한 잔이 들려있다. 두 사람의 앞엔 저녁으로 사용된 빈 접시와 스프그릇, 물컵, 빈 샴페인 병과 와인 병, 맥주 캔이 놓여 있었다. 이미 거나하게 마신 두 사람은 알콜로 인해 열이 올라 노곤노곤해진 상태였다.

"방학인데 런던에 갈 예정은 없고?"  
"전혀요. 이야기 했잖아요. 제 인생에 오헤어 공항은 귀국길만 남은 줄 알았다고요."  
"그랬는데 두 번이나 갔구나."

둘은 쿡쿡대며 웃는다.

"혹시, 네가 거절할 건 알지만 말이다. 가족이 그립다면 말해. 널 런던에 보내주는 정도의 비용은 충분히 가지고 있으니까."

해리는 가만히 미소지으며 청년을 바라본다. 그 따스함에 마음이 포근해졌다.

"고마워요. 마음만 받을게요. 마음만..."

남자는 투명한 잔을 가만히 돌리고, 알콜을 다시 넘겼다.

"가족이라..."

피로와 술로 충혈된 눈이 깜빡인다. 교수는 생각에 잠긴 듯 식탁위의 식기들을 의미없이 바라보고 얇은 입술을 다문다. 주름진 얼굴에 희미한 조소가 걸린다.

"나이가 드니 그렇더구나. 뭔가 비논리적이지만 혈연에 기이한 미련이 남지."

에그시는 긴 속눈썹을 바라보며 질문했다.

"유전자에 박힌 정보 이야긴가요?"  
"리처드 도킨스! 오..."

해리는 질색하며 웃었다.

"난 그런 비인간적인 이론은 믿고 싶지 않아."

그는 빠르게 눈을 깜빡이며 오른손을 흔들었다.

"우린 인문학을 연구하잖니. 그에 앞서 감정을 지닌 사람이고. 난 이런데엔 좀 더 인간적인 이유가 있을거라 생각해. 보이지 않는 끈이 서로를 잇고 있다고 보는거지. 그 끈의 원인이 혈연이던, 지연이던 무엇이던."

교수가 고개를 저으며 어깨를 으쓱한다.

"서로와 서로를 잇는 감정들 말이다."

에그시는 몽롱한 머리로 테이블에 팔을 대 턱을 기댔다. 그리곤 뜨거운 손을 뻗어 탁자위에 올라온 해리의 손가락을 만지작 거린다.

"그래서 간 거였나봐요. 크리스마스에."

충혈된 눈동자가 들린다. 교수의 입가에 쓸쓸한 미소가 드리워졌다.

"그랬을지도."  
"아직도 가족이 그리워요?"  
"역으로 물어보자. 에그시, 어머니와 여동생이 보고싶니?"  
"물론이죠."  
"나도 그렇단다."

왜일까. 에그시는 눈물이 날 것 같았다. 그는 남자의 큰 손을 꽉 잡았다. 만나러 가요. 라고 말할 수 없다. 그들이 해리를 원하지 않는다는 걸 알고 있으니까. 에그시가 그의 손을 당겼다. 남자는 손쉽게 다가왔다. 상체를 들어 바싹 다가간다. 올려다 보는 시선 너머 차분히 가라앉은 밤색 눈동자가 있었다. 그 안에 무엇이 있는지 모르겠다. 외로움으로 황폐한 사막이 있는건지, 자신으로 인해 따뜻한 대지가 있는건지. 가끔은 알기 힘들다.

에그시는 가만히, 손을 뻗어 남자의 뺨을 부드럽게 감쌌다. 부디 그가 체온을 느껴주길, 안정감을 느끼길 바라며. 기울여오는 입술이 맞닿는다. 올리브그린이 얇은 눈커풀에 가려지고, 두 사람은 느리게 서로의 내부를 감쌌다.


	6. Chapter 6

Frondi tenere e belle  
del mio platano amato

에그시는 무거운 눈을 천천히 열었다. 귀에 익은 휴대폰 알람이 작은 소리로 흘러나오고 있었다.

per voi risplenda il fato.  
Tuoni, lampi, e procelle  
non v'oltraggino mai la cara pace

크세르크세스가 평화로운 풍경 속에서 부르는 아리아를 들으며 청년은 무거운 몸을 틀어 곁에 있는 남자의 몸 속에 자신을 조금 더 파묻는다.

"...Ombra mai fu."

위에서 해리의 낮게 가라앉은 목소리가 들렸다. 음성 안에 섞여든 것을 보니 굳이 고개를 들지 않아도 기막혀하는 교수의 표정이 잡힐듯 보인다. 에그시는 힘빠진 얼굴로 웃었다.

"알려주기 전이었는데, 벌써 찾아 듣고 있었구나."  
"진짜 좋더라구요. 라르고가 귀에 익은채여서 더 그랬던 것 같구요."

음, 하면서 깊이 숨을 내쉰 해리가 에그시의 몸을 좀 더 자신 쪽으로 끌어당긴다. 이미 바깥은 밝아져 있었다. 몇시지? 하는 물음에 에그시가 7시요. 하고 말한다. 교수는 인상을 찌푸렸다. 청년의 몸이 남자의 품 안에 조금 더 밀착한다. 피곤하다. 그도 그럴것이 지난 밤 일주일만의 섹스를 길게 즐긴 탓에 두 사람은 새벽 2시가 되어 겨우 잘 수 있었다.

"일어나게요?"

에그시의 머리를 껴안은 남자가 헝클어진 브루넷에 입술을 꾹 눌렀다.

"그래야겠지. 전화 올 곳이 있어."

낮게 한 숨 쉰 청년은 연인의 품에 코를 묻고 깊이 숨을 들이마셨다. 그것이 못내 사랑스러워 해리는 에그시의 등을 가만히 쓰다듬는다.

여름방학이 시작 된 지 2개월이 지났다. 두 사람의 계획은 착실히 진행되어 해리의 논문은 눈에 띌 정도로 완성되어가는 중이다. 에그시는 아침에 출근해 밤에 돌아갔다. 하지만 이런식으로 함께 밤을 보내는 날도 종종 있었다. 함께 잠을 깨는 건 행복하다. 모든 것이 평화롭고, 모든 것이 완벽하다.

"벌써 오페라에 익숙해질거라곤 생각하지 못했구나."  
"취향 개조라는게 무섭더라구요."

남자의 품 안에서 웅얼대며 에그시가 키득거린다.

"찾다보니 제가 이미 알고 있는 곡이 많았어요. 투란도트라던가, 피가로의 결혼 같은거."  
"광고에도 많이 쓰이니까."  
"당신이 좀 더 알려주면 좋겠어요. 다른 좋은 곡이요. 해리가 좋아하는."  
"뭐가 있을까. 네가 좋아할만한 곡."

해리는 연인의 정수리에 뺨을 기댄 채 무거운 눈커풀을 가만히 열었다 닫는다.

"La Wally나 Samson and Delilah 정도가 좋겠구나. 아니면 Eugene Onegin이나 Rusalka."  
"라 뭐요?"

교수는 희미하게 웃는다. 그리곤 에그시를 가만히 껴안으며 속삭였다.

"오늘은 접근하기 쉬운 곡을 들어보는 것도 좋겠어. 일정을 많이 맞췄으니, 약속한 통화를 끝내면 함께 영화를 보지 않겠니?"  
"쉬게요?"

고개를 들어 눈을 맞춘다. 해리는 고개를 끄덕였다.

"이런 날도 있어야지. 주말에도 안 쉬고 일만 했으니까."

 

  
"네. 그렇죠."

에그시는 식빵을 꺼내며 가만히 귀를 기울인다. 거실에서 간간히 들려오는 해리의 목소리는 어딘지 지치고, 경직되어 있었다.

"아뇨, 아직 거기까지 이야기 듣진 못했습니다."

생각해보니 이 몇 주간 해리는 저렇게 심각한 목소리로 종종 누군가와 통화하곤 했다.

"학사 관리처?......그랬군요."

내용을 들어보면 일과 관계된 거라 묻기도 뭣하다.

"네. 저로선 반가운 소식이네요."

에그시는 토스트기에 빵 두 개를 꽂고 버튼을 꾹 눌렀다. 뒤돌아서 팬을 꺼내 기름을 두른다. 냉장고에서 달걀 두 개를 꺼냈다.

"아뇨. 없습니다."

아, 주스도 꺼내자. 해리는 아침부터 차가운 주스 마시는 걸 좋아하지 않으니 커피는 따로 내려야 한다. 청년은 부지런히 손을 놀려 커피 메이커에 전원을 넣었다.

"10월 말이군요."

컵을 끼워넣고 부지런히 베이컨을 꺼낸다. 해리는 미국 생활을 오래 했음에도 불구하고 영국식 조식 먹는 걸 즐겨했다. 에그시는 작은 토마토 한주먹을 꺼내 물에 씻기 시작했다. 물소리 때문에 해리의 목소리가 군데군데 들리지 않는다.

"되도록 빨리...........니다. 제게도 생활.............까요. .........지 준비............하고."

넓은 접시를 물에 대고 뿍뿍 문지른다.

"이 쪽 학사 일정............ 차질........으면 합니다."

키친타월로 접시를 닦아 막 씻은 토마토를 올렸다.

"학장님."

음? 에그시는 눈썹을 찌푸리며 귀를 쫑긋 세웠다.

"거기까진 생각 않고 있었습니다. 예상보다 이르구요."

학장? 누구지? 우리 학교?

"당황스럽군요."

목소리에 묻어나는 깊은 피로감에 에그시는 걱정이 되어 몸을 뒤로 죽 빼 거실을 바라봤다. 해리의 뒷모습이 조금 보인다. 붉은 가운 끈이 길게 늘어져 있었다.

"아닙니다. 말씀대로죠..... 예, 알겠습니다. 그럼."

에그시는 팬에 올려둔 베이컨과 달걀 프라이를 옮기고 막 튀어나온 토스트를 세모 모양으로 잘라 얹고 익힌 콩을 끼얹었다. 막 완성된 음식을 테이블 위로 올려두는데 교수가 나타났다. 다른 소리가 들리지 않은 걸 보니, 아무래도 전화기 앞에 계속 홀로 서 있었던 것 같다.

"도와줬어야 했는데, 고맙구나."  
"괜찮아요. 근데... 누구랑 통화한거예요?"  
"논문때문에, 조금."

딱 봐도 더 이상 그 주제를 이야기하고 싶어하지 않았기 때문에 에그시는 양 입술 끝을 멋적게 당겼다. 따뜻한 커피를 옆에 올려준다. 해리는 말 없이 토스트에 익힌 콩을 묻혀 입 안으로 밀어 넣었다. 지쳐보이는 모습에 에그시도 조용히 입을 다물었다. 뭐, 이런 날도 있는거지. 늘상 좋을수만도 없고. 자신에게 모든 것을 말해주지 않는 것에 서운함을 느꼈지만, 그에겐 그만의 사정이 있을터였다.

아마 이 상황의 상대가 같은 또래의 여자였다면 인상을 찌푸리고 뭔지 말하라고 성질부터 냈겠지만, 그 대상이 해리 하트라면 말이 달라졌다. 30년의 나이 차이는 무시할 수 있는게 아니다. 한참 인생 대선배인 그가 그렇다면 아마 그런거겠지. 하고 모호한 자기 위로를 하지만 어딘지 못미덥고 마음 한 구석이 쓸쓸해지는 건 어쩔 수 없었다. 에그시는 기분이 점점 나빠져 한마디도 하지 않고 묵묵히 빵만 씹었다.

 

  
무거운 식사 시간이 미안했는지, 해리는 설겆이를 본인이 하고는 에그시를 소파로 불렀다. 불퉁하니 앉아있는 청년에게 남자는 검은 플라스틱 케이스를 내밀었다.

"이거 뭐예요?"  
"내 인생의 영화."

거창하네. 청년은 쓰게 웃으며 케이스를 눈 앞에 들었다. 동시에 미간이 찌푸려졌다.

"이거, 이셔우드?"  
"맞아. 본 적 있니?"  
"소설은요. 영화화 이야긴 들었지만 못 봤구요."  
"그렇다면 잘 됐구나. 같이 보자."  
"왜 로맨틱 코미디나 액션은 안되나요."

해리는 웃는다.

"실은 다음 학기에 이 작품을 쓸 예정이거든. 소설도 좋고 영화도 좋으니 감상에 대한 에세이를 쓰는거지. 그리고,"

남자는 에그시의 옆에 붙어앉아 패드를 꺼냈다. 긴 손가락이 화면을 열고 동영상을 찾는다.

"아까 네게 말해 준 추천해줄만한 오페라가 그 영화에 나와. 가사와 내용을 알게 되면 좀 더 마음에 와 닿을거다."

원하는 것을 찾았는지 검은 화면을 열고 무릎에 얹는다. 해리가 설명을 이었다.

"이 곡은 사랑하는 남자가 아닌, 다른 사람과의 결혼을 강요하는 아버지 때문에 집을 떠날 결심을 하는 여주인공 왈리가 부르는 아리아야. 네가 처음 내게 했던 말대로 못 알아들을 말을 바이브레이션 섞어서 부르니,"

해리는 웃었다.

"옆에서 가사를 말해주마."

동영상이 재생된다. 괴로워 보이는 여성이 어둠속에 나타났다. 그녀는 드레스를 입은 채 바닥에 엎으려 흐느끼다가 상체를 들어 애처로운 아리아를 부르기 시작했다.

해리는 에그시의 어깨를 끌어안은채 노래에 맞추어 작은 목소리로 번역된 가사를 읊어주었다.

Well then, I'll go far away  
as goes the echo from the pious bell  
there, amid the white snow  
there, amid the golden clouds  
there, where hope is, hope,  
regret, regret, and sorrow

O my mother's joyous house  
Wally will go away from you  
from you so far away  
and perhaps to you, perhaps to you  
never she will return,  
nor you will see her again  
nevermore, nevermore

I'll go alone and far away  
as is the echo of the pious bell  
there, amid the white snow  
I'll go, I'll go alone and far away  
and amid the golden clouds

곡이 끝나자 남자는 화면을 닫고 TV 전원을 넣었다.

"자, 솔직히 난 네가 한 번에 이 곡에 익숙해지지 않았으리라 확신해."  
"절 너무 잘 아시네요."

눈썹을 으쓱한다. 해리는 희미하게 웃으며 영화를 재생했다.

"중간에 이 노래가 나올거야. 그럼 왜 주인공이 흰눈이 쌓인 저 곳으로 떠나겠다는 노래를 틀었는지 이해 할 수 있을게다."

싱글맨은 연인을 잃은 남자의 하루를 그린 작품으로, 간단히 이야기하면 하룻동안 자신의 신변을 정리하고 자살을 준비하는 남자의 고통스런 내면을 다룬 내용이다. 에그시는 개인적으로 이 책을 별로 좋아하지 않았는데, 이야기도 이야기였지만 그 우울함이 도통 적응되지 않았던 탓이다.

영화는 정말 아름다웠다. 물 속에 잠겨가는 남자의 나신부터, 한 컷 한 컷에 담긴 심오한 미학에 눈을 뗄 수 없었다. 조지와 짐의 키스신에선 괜히 열이 올라 옆 자리의 해리를 흘끔거렸고, 눈이 마주치자 부드럽게 입맞췄다. 그리고 그 노래가 나왔다. 에그시는 미간을 일그러트렸다. 영화는 처음부터 끝까지 온전히 죽어가는 남자의 모든것을 다루고 있었다.

영화가 끝나고, 엔딩 크레딧이 올라가며 애잔한 바이올린 소리가 이어졌다. 에그시는 눈커풀을 깊이 감으며 이마를 짚었다.

"이걸 과제로 사용하신다구요?"  
"뭔가 문제있니?"  
"아뇨 그냥..."

교수는 소파에 깊이 등을 기댄 채 연인을 내려다본다. 에그시는 쭉 뻗은 두 사람의 발끝을 노려보고 있었다.

"마음에 안 들어해도 괜챃아. 내가 좋아한다고 해서 너도 좋아하라는 법은 없어."  
"교수님은 왜 좋아하시는데요?"

즉시 시선을 들어올린 올리브색이 해리를 응시한다. 그 안에 서린 복잡한 감정에 중년의 남자는 잠시 입을 다물었다.

"네 이유부터 듣고 싶구나."  
"저 처량한 하루가 싫어요."

짧고 직설적인 감상에 교수는 희미하게 웃는다.

"그렇게 웃지 말아요."  
"에그시."

미간을 찌푸리는 연인의 어깨에 가만히 팔을 감고 끌어당겼다. 어떤 마음이었는지 눈치챈탓이다. 해리가 그에게 속삭였다.

"날 주인공에 투영하지 말거라."  
"안 그러게 생겼어요?"  
"에그시. 난 그렇게 쉽게 포기하는 타입이 아니야. 너도 알잖니. 저런 상황에 직면했을때 사람은 여러가지 반응을 보여. 조지처럼 견디지 못해 스스로를 놓는 사람도 있고, 마음껏 괴로워한 후 딛어 일어나는 사람도 있고."

남자는 부드러운 정수리에 뺨을 기댔다.

"나처럼. 넘어서진 못하지만 그냥 삶의 일부로 받아들이는 사람도 있지."

해리는 연인을 좀 더 세게 안는다. 남자의 어깨에 머리를 기대고 있던 청년은 몸을 틀어 해리의 무릎 위로 올라왔다. 고요한 갈색 눈동자. 청년이 그를 내려다보며 이야기한다.

"난 가끔 당신 속을 모르겠어요. 아직도 외로워요?"

교수는 가만히 눈을 깜빡이며 연인의 의도를 짐작한다. 그는 잠시 침묵했고, 느리게 입을 열었다.

"네가 있어서 행복해."

잠깐 아래로 내려간 눈커풀이 두어번 오르내리고, 다시 에그시와 시선을 맞춘다.

"하지만 에그시. 어쩔 수 없이 늘 외로운 사람도 있는 법이지."  
"내가 있는데도요?"  
"관점의 문제인 것 같구나."  
"설명해봐요."

갈색 눈동자에 먹먹함이 맺힌다. 무언가가 있었다. 하지만 이내 그것은 꾹 감긴 눈커풀에 감춰졌다. 해리는 가만히 청년을 마주안았다. 에그시. 옷 속에 스며드는 남자의 호흡. 그것은 한여름의 더위 속에 냉방이 완벽하게 도는 집 안에서 기이한 습기를 머금은 채 피부에 달라붙었다. 그는 한참을 그대로 있다가 짧게 내뱉었다.

"완벽한 건 없어."

늘 명료한 설명을 했던 남자가 처음으로 주저한다. 해리는 시선을 들었다. 그 안에서 다시 황폐한 사막을 본다. 교수는 푹신한 소파 위로 청년을 가만히 쓰러트렸다.

"정해진 미래도 없고,"

목이 타는 듯, 에그시의 셔츠 단추를 푼다. 남자는 흰 목에 가만히 입술을 내리눌렀다.

"모든게 불확실하지."

연인의 위에서 그를 내려다보며 해리가 마치 고해하듯 말을 이었다.

"그게 날 외롭고 힘들게 해."

전혀 이해 할 수 없는 말이었다. 하지만 해리가 견디고 있는 감정의 크기가 자신이 생각하는 것 이상이라는 것을 어렴풋이 느꼈다.

"날 사랑하니?"

갑작스런 질문에 에그시의 눈이 커졌다. 그는 해리에게 직접적으로 그 단어를 쓴 적이 없었기 때문이다. 청년은 혹시 남자의 불안이 그것에 기인했나 싶어 급히 고개를 끄덕였다.

"물론 사랑해요."  
"언제부터."

에그시의 혼란스러운 눈을 마주한 밤색 눈동자는 고요했다. 그는 그저 사실을 묻고 있었다.

"시기는 잘 모르겠어요. 그 헤프닝이 있었을 때, 문득 느껴보니 당신을 사랑하고 있었어요."  
"나 역시 그래."

사랑을 고백하는 남자의 얼굴이 옅게 일그러져 있다. 이 행복한 단어를 내뱉는 순간이 왜 고통과 불안감에 묻혀야 하는지 이해할수 없다.

"하지만 에그시. 마음만으론 해결되지 않는 일도 있단다."  
"무슨 말을 하고 싶은거예요? 대체 무슨 일이 있는거예요?!"  
"아무일도."  
"해리!"

얇은 입술이 다시 목에 파묻혔다. 에그시가 버둥거린다. 해리, 잠깐. 먼저 이야기부터! 하지만 그럴 생각이 없었는지 남자의 억센 손이 청년의 손목을 붙들어 머리 위로 내리 눌렀다. 셔츠 단추를 모두 떼어내 유두에 입술을 묻고, 혀를 미끄러트렸다.

"해리!"  
"그만."

거친 손바닥이 가슴부터 더듬으며 내려와 옆구리를 부드럽게 감쌌다. 뭉툭한 손 끝이 에그시가 잘 느끼는 부분을 질척하게 쓰다듬는다. 어느새 위로 올라온 남자는 하체를 맞닿게 해 뜨겁게 부볐다. 고의로 성감을 고조시킨다. 청년은 옅은 절망을 느꼈다. 사랑해서 하는 섹스가 아니었다. 지금까지와는 다른, 전혀 다른 관계였다. 에그시의 미간이 고통스럽게 일그러졌지만 연인을 온 힘을 다해 끌어안았다. 사랑해요, 사랑하고 있어요 해리. 날 믿어요. 어떻게하면 연인의 외로움을 밀어낼 수 있을지 생각하며 에그시가 속삭였다. 목덜미에 뜨거운 숨을 토해내는 남자를 안는다. 눈을 감는다. 서로의 심장을 포개고 있는데도 왜 눈 앞이 암흑인지, 청년은 이해 할 수 없었다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 왜 챕터가 자꾸 늘어나죠?  
> 2\. La Wally의 아리아 Ebben, Ne Andro Lontano의 영문 가사는 사라 브라이트만이 부른 버전으로.  
> 굳이 한국어로 안 쓴 이유는 해리가 '그럼 난 이제 떠나겠어요.' 라고 해석하는게 왠지 오글대서...


	7. Chapter 7

학기가 시작되고 나서도 남자는 바쁜 시간을 보냈다. 해리의 논문은 시시각각 완성되어갔고, 에그시와 함께 연구실에 있을 때에도 몇몇 동료 교수들이 그를 방문해 그것에 대한 이야기를 나누곤 했다. 겨우 학사과정인 자신의 눈에도 대단한 내용을 쓰고 있다는 감각이 있었는데, 동료들의 이야기는 그보다 더해- 종종 해리에게 논문이 완성되면 유수의 잡지에 개제될 것이라는 이야기를 하곤 했다.

시간은 빠르게 흘러갔다. 11월 초로 접어들며 두번째 테스트가 시작됐다. 에그시는 시험 준비에 몰두해 있었기 때문에 일주일 가량 연인의 연구실에 방문하지 못했다. 마지막 시험이 끝난 날, 강의실에서 바깥으로 나와 찌뿌둥한 몸을 이리저리 비틀고 있는 청년의 앞으로 해리가 다가왔다.

"어, 교수님?"  
"고생 많았다."

진회색 수트와 진파랑 타이. 이마 뒤로 단정히 넘긴 머리칼. 언제봐도 모델처럼 멋진 남자는 조금 피곤해 보였다. 에그시는 곁에 붙어서며 질문했다.

"여긴 왠일이예요? 설마 나 기다렸어요?"

교수는 희미하게 웃는다.

"잠깐 어딜 좀 같이 가지 않겠니?"  
"괜찮긴한데..."

긍정의 말이 들리자 그는 즉시 발걸음을 옮겨 주차장으로 향했다. 청년은 교수의 곁으로 따라갔다.

"진짜 나 기다렸어요?"  
"그래."  
"와..."

에그시가 환하게 웃는다.

"이거 진짜 기분 좋은데요?"

남자의 밤색 머리칼이 바람에 부드럽게 흩날린다. 해리는 오른편으로 고개를 돌려 에그시를 다정하게 내려다본다.

"학교에서 사귀는 애들, 가끔 그렇게 강의실 앞에서 기다려주고 같이 가고 하는거 종종 보거든요. 어찌나 부럽던지. 저도 수업 끝나고 나왔는데 해리가 딱! 하고 있었으면 하고 바랬었어요."

남자의 입가가 부드럽게 당겨진다. 얼굴에 매력적인 주름이 잡혔다.

"진작 말하지 그랬니..."

목소리에 스민 묘한 기색에 에그시가 교수의 눈치를 본다.

"뭐, 아뇨 괜찮아요. 근데 해리, 오늘 무슨 일 있어요?"  
"아니."

탁하게 가라앉은 목소리가 즉답한다. 검은 안경테 너머 밤색 눈동자가 보이지 않았다. 교수는 자켓 안 쪽을 뒤져 리모콘을 꺼냈다. 방향지시등 두 개가 나란히 깜빡이며 문이 열리는 검은색 메르세데스 앞으로 다가간다.

"어디가요 우리?"  
"가면서 이야기하자꾸나."

 

  
차 안은 조용했다. 에그시는 시트에 등을 깊이 기대며 옆으로 휙휙 지나가는 건물들을 본다.

"벌써 3학년도 다 끝나가는군."  
"그러게요. 벌써 중간고사가 끝이라니."

시간이 너무 빨리 가는 것 같다구요. 하며 청년은 웃었다.

"졸업하면 뭘 할 계획이지?"

갑작스런 질문에 눈을 깜빡인다. 교수는 전면을 응시하고 있었다. 에그시는 눈동자를 도륵 굴렸다.

"글쎄요... 아직 마땅히 뭔가 계획하고 있는 건 없어요. 뭐, 런던으로 돌아가겠죠? 여기서 직장을 못 잡는다면요."  
"여기서 잡는다면, 시카고 인근에서 구하겠다는?"  
"몰라요. 뭐 요즘 불경기라 취업이 될지도 모르겠구요."  
"어디서 일하고 싶지?"

청년은 어깨를 으쓱한다.

"잘 모르겠어요. 출판사나, 그와 비슷한 곳에서 하지 않을까 생각해요. 솔직히는 공부를 더 하고 싶지만 그럴 여유는 없고요."  
"대학원에 가고 싶니?"

에그시는 웃었다.

"대학원에 간다고 뭔가 특별해 지는건 아니잖아요. 전 평범한 영문학과 생도고. 이제 슬슬 적당히 일하는 것도 나쁘지 않을거예요. 어머니도 데이지도 돕고 싶구요."

해리는 방향지시등을 켜며 차선을 변경했다. 남자의 고개가 살짝 왼편으로 기운다. 전면을 응시하며 나즉히 이야기한다.

"미래에 대한 질문 중 네가 한 대답은 태반이 '모른다'로구나."

에그시의 눈가가 살짝 구겨졌다. 청년은 잠깐 입을 다물고, 기어위에 올라간 남자의 큰 손을 본다.

"...나, 뭔가 잘못 대답했나요?"  
"선물을 하나 하고 싶은데."

교수는 엉뚱한 이야기로 말을 시작했다.

"다시는 이런 부탁을 하지 않을테니 한 번만, 내 뜻대로 해주면 좋겠어."  
"해리."  
"들어주겠니?"

눈을 마주한다. 어딘가 지친 얼굴로 웃는 남자에게 에그시는 더 뭐라고 할 수가 없었다.

"마음이 불안한데요. 내가 뭔가 잘못했어요?"  
"아니."  
"당신 오늘 이상해요."  
"아니야, 에그시."

남자는 부드럽게 웃었다.

"그저 네게 좋은 선물을 주고 싶을뿐이고, 네가 그걸 기쁘게 받아주었으면 좋겠어. 그게 전부란다."

두 사람이 함께 간 곳은 묵직해 보이는 수제 양복점이었다. 싱글 브레스티드. 감색의 핀 스트라이프. 와이드 스프레드의 화이트 셔츠. 레지멘탈 타이. 알아들을 수 없는 단어를 나열한 남자는 에그시를 피팅룸으로 밀어넣었다.

흰 머리의 인자해보이는 인상의 재단사는 에그시를 아주 정중히 대해줬다. 이리저리 치수를 재고, 수트에 대한 기본적인 설명을 듣고, 취급법에 대한 이야기를 듣고 나서 바깥으로 나왔다. 그곳에는 하얗게 비쳐들어오는 빛 한가운데 해리 하트가 조용히 서 있었다. 청년의 시선엔 뿌옇게 빛나는 햇살 속 진회색 수트에 감싸인 남자만이 유일했다. 검은 안경테 너머 연인을 응시하는 밤색 눈동자는 마치, 무언가를 기억하려는 듯 진하게 그를 바라봐, 청년은 잠시 아무말도 하지 못하고 서 있을 수 밖에 없었다.

저녁나절, 에그시가 좋아하는 레스토랑에 도착한 두 사람은 육질이 부드러운 스테이크와 잘 익힌 시금치를 느리게 썰었다.

"사실은 여름 방학에, 기회가 되었다면 말이다."

물을 한 모금 삼키며 해리가 말한다.

"너와 함께 중부 국립공원이나- 뭐 그런 곳에 가고 싶다고 생각했었지. 별이 보이는 곳에."

에그시가 미소지었다.

"기회가 그 때만 있는 건 아니잖아요. 그리고 나, 아직도 그 병 가지고 있어요. 워싱턴에서 당신이 사준거요."  
"그 엉성한 플라네타리움 말이구나."

해리의 눈가에 주름이 자글자글 잡혔다.

"엉성하다뇨! 제 보물인데. 요즘도 가끔 밤에 당신 보고 싶으면 켠다니까요?"  
"그럼 매일 켜겠군."  
"오, 갓."

에그시가 못말린다는 듯 웃으며 고개를 저었다.

"당신도 그거 소중히 하라구요. 마그넷."  
"냉장고에 잘 붙어있어."  
"아, 지난번에 식재료 떨어진거 적은 메모 시카고 마그넷에 붙여놨는데 봤어요?"

으흠. 하면서 고개를 끄덕이자 에그시가 말을 이었다.

"마트 다녀왔구요?"

해리는 자신 앞에 있는 접시를 가만히 바라봤다. 그리곤, 에그시를 보며 싱긋 웃었다.

"아직. 바빠서."  
"언제 저랑 같이가요. 내일?"

해리는 청년을 바라보며 입술을 당겼다. 눈을 몇 번 깜빡인다.

"내일은... 글쎄. 모르겠구나."  
"뭐, 시간 될때요. 이제 논문도 거의 마무리 되었겠다. 조금 한가해지지 않았어요?"

교수는 고개를 낮게 끄덕인다. 얇은 입술이 잠깐 벌어졌지만, 이내 다물렸다.

"그래. 아마도."  
"그럼 정말 어디 가면 좋겠네요. 나 돈 많이 모아놨거든요. 그럼 다음주나, 아니면 주말에 같이 공원 다녀올까요? 국립 공원으로?"

해리는 눈을 깜빡이며, 입술에 손가락을 얹었다. 밤색 눈동자가 물컵에 닿았다가, 접시 위에 머물렀다가, 에그시의 손 끝에 도착한다. 그는 눈썹을 으쓱였다.

"잘... 모르겠구나."

청년이 오른쪽 눈을 찡그린다. 그리곤 웃음 섞인 목소리로 질문했다.

"해리. 아까부터 계속 모르겠다고 하는거 알아요?"

에그시의 말에 해리의 표정이 옅게 굳었다. 이내 남자는 연인이 눈치채지 않도록 눈을 깊이 감으며 고개를 돌려 표정을 감췄다. 

 

지난 밤 해리의 태도가 영 못미더워 에그시는 다음날 아침 부지런히 일어나 학교로 향했다. 일주일 정도 연구실로 가지 못했더니 벌써부터 몸이 근질거렸다. 그나저나 마지막으로 논문 점검했을 땐 아직 조정중이었는데, 시험 기간동안 다 끝냈을까? 가면 한번 물어봐야겠다.

청년은 학교 근처의 빵집에 들러 해리가 좋아하는 종류의 빵을 몇개 골랐다. 남자를 위해 따뜻한 아메리카노를 주문하는데 누군가가 그의 어깨를 툭 건들였다.

"록시."  
"모닝, 에그시. 뭔가 굉장히 아침스러운 단어들이군."  
"못된 아줌마 같으니라고."  
"뭐 임마?"

주먹으로 등을 쿡 찌르며 그녀가 봉투 안을 들여다본다.

"허이고. 너가 왠일로 그런 심심한 빵을 다 고르고?"  
"하트 교수님 거야."  
"아직도 일하는구나."  
"그렇지 뭐."  
"이젠 아침도 챙겨드리는 거야?"  
"바쁠땐 집에서도 거른채 출근하시더라고."  
"하긴 진짜 바쁘셨지."

그녀가 눈썹을 으쓱한다. 앞으로 다가온 점원에게 빵을 내밀어 계산한 록시가 에그시 옆에 섰다. 기다려주려는 것 같았다. 그 와중에 커피가 나와 종이컵을 받아든다. 안녕히가세요. 하는 인사를 뒤로하고 나온 두 사람은 이제 막 겨울의 길목에 선 도로에서 찬 바람에 어깨를 움츠렸다.

"이 빌어먹을 동네. 바람 좀 어떻게 안될까."  
"그러게 말이다."  
"그나저나 너 이제 심심해지겠다?"

커피 뚜껑이 꽉 닫혔는지 확인하며 에그시가 그녀에게 눈을 맞췄다.

"뭐가?"

평화로운 얼굴에 록시의 눈썹이 으쓱했다.

"아니, 너. 하트 교수님이랑 친해진 것 같아서."  
"별로 그렇진 않은데요."  
"어디서 뻥을 쳐. 안 친한데 무슨 아침이야."  
"이건 그냥... 교수님 고생하시니까."

그녀가 어깨에 걸린 가방끈을 고쳐매며 말을 이었다.

"내 말이. 그래도 잘 됐지 뭐. 옥스포드면."  
"응?"

조금 자란 앞머리가 바람에 흩날린다. 에그시는 그것을 뒤로 넘기며 인상을 찌푸렸다.

"왜, 인문학이면 단연 옥스포드지. 거기를 최고로 치잖아."

청년의 녹색 눈동자가 슬쩍 일그러졌다.

"뜬금없이 무슨 옥스포드? 너 지금 영국 이야기 하는거야?"

록시도 눈썹을 찌푸린다.

"뭐야 너. 몰라?"  
"그러니까 뭘?"  
"하트 교수님 말야."  
"록산느 모튼."

에그시가 멈춰 서 그녀의 팔을 붙들었다.

"너 지금 무슨 말 하는건지 하나도 모르겠어. 해리랑 옥스포드가 뭔 상관인데?"

갑자기 정색하고 노려보는 것에 당황했는지 잠깐 입을 다문 그녀가 천천히 대답했다.

"너 진짜 몰랐구나... 나도 어제 들었는데, 브라이튼 교수님 말씀이."

그리고 이어진 이야기는. 한 단어, 한 단어가 마치 칼처럼 와서 심장에 박혔다.

"옥스포드에서 교수님을 초청했고, 그분이 그걸 받아들여서 내년부턴 그곳에서 교수로 근무하실거래."

잠깐 숨이 쉬어지지 않았다. 에그시는 친구의 팔을 잡은 채 돌처럼 굳어있다가 마치 쉰 듯한 목소리로 질문했다.

"지금... 교수님이... 교수님이 우리 학교를 떠난다고 말하는거야?"  
"응... 듣기론 올해 남은 학기 일정도 조금 차질이 있을것 같다던데..."

에그시는 커피를 그녀의 손에 쥐어주고 연구동을 향해 달렸다. 해리가 사준 반코트가 찬바람에 정신없이 펄럭인다. 이건 안될 말이었다. 해리는 그간 전출에 대해서는 한 마디도 비친적이 없었다. 아닐거야. 그런게 아닐거야. 록시가 잘못 안거야.

전속력으로 달려 해리가 근무하는 건물이 눈 앞에 들어오자 청년은 입술을 세개 깨물었다. 옥스퍼드 전출이라면 하루이틀 나온 말이 아니었을것이다. 그렇게 쉽게 결정나는 일이 아니니까. 에그시는 온 힘을 다해 다리를 놀려 건물 안으로 달려 들어갔다. 두세개씩 계단을 뛰어오른다.

해리, 제발. 제발 아니라고 해요.

3층까지 단숨에 뛰어 올라간 청년은 오른쪽으로 몸을 틀었다. 어두운 복도를 달린다. 저 앞에 익숙한 나무문이 보였다. Professor Harry Hart. 금빛 패널이 시야 가까이 들어오고, 청년은 숨을 헐떡이며 벌컥 그것을 열어 젖혔다. 눈 앞에는 책상위에 반쯤 걸터앉아 창 밖을 보고 있는, 조금 마른듯한 그의 연인이 있었다.


	8. Chapter 8

청년은 뒷손으로 문을 닫으며 잠구었다. 눈 앞의 연인에게 불안한 걸음걸이로 다가간다. 해리는 에그시의 상태를 보고 무슨 일이 벌어진건지 예상한 듯 했다. 교수는 얇은 입술을 조금 벌렸다가 다시 다물곤 고개를 저으며 손을 뻗었다.

"거기 앉거라."  
"사실이예요?"  
"에그시."  
"영국으로 가냐구요. 그것부터 말해요."

해리는 착잡한 표정으로 눈커풀을 닫았다 연다. 그의 시선은 벽 아래 드리워진 그림자에 박혀 있었다. 긁히는 듯한 목소리가 대답했다.

"그래."

짧은 단어가 날카롭게 파고든다. 아니길 바랬는데. 아니라고 해주길 바랬는데. 속으로 그토록 빌던 소원이 단숨에 박살나고, 에그시의 정신은 어느 한 곳을 잡지 못한채 바다위를 표류했다.

"간다구요...?"

목소리 안에 스민 참담함에 해리의 눈썹이 일그러진다. 청년은 입술을 깨물며 불안정하게 주변으로 시선을 던졌다. 그리곤 날카로워진 목소리로 질문했다.

"언제 결정 난 건데요."  
"...어제."  
"이런 일이 아예 말 없다가 튀어나오는 그런 종류예요? 알고 있었죠. 언제부터 알고 있었어요."  
"에그시."  
"언제예요. 언제부터 알았어요?"

해리는 책상에서 몸을 떼어내고 에그시의 앞으로 가서 섰다. 청년의 앞으로 그림자가 진다.

"작년. 작년 봄부터 하던 준비다. 옥스포드 측에서 컨택이 왔고, 진행하려는 연구에 대한 아웃풋을 요구했지. 10월 말에 가완성본을 보냈고, 어제 그 쪽에서 회신이 왔어."  
"지금..."

청년의 눈이 기막힘으로 커졌다. 녹색의 안구에 스며든 건 배신감과 분노, 혼란이다.

"지금 내가 도와준 그 논문이 옥스퍼드 때문에 한 거라고 말하는거예요?"  
"...에그시."  
"나랑 그 많은 시간을 보내며 쓴 논문이 떠나기 위한 준비였다구요?!"

해리의 큰 손이 에그시의 손목을 잡았다. 청년은 거칠게 그것을 뿌리쳤다.

"미친! 헤어질 걸 알면서 나랑 만났다는 거예요? 시한부 연인으로?"   
"그게 아니야."  
"아니긴 뭐가 아니야!"

비명같은 목소리가 터져나왔다. 에그시가 숨을 몰아쉰다.

"왜 만나자고 한거예요. 페닌슐라에서 왜 나한테 그딴식으로 말한거야! 그냥 내버렸으면 됐잖아요?! 내가 그 날 당신에게 사귀자고 바짓가랑이라도 붙들었어요? 난 그냥 조용히 떠나려고 했다구요! 당신도! 제임스도! 근데 당신이 날 잡았잖아!"  
"진정해라."

남자의 낮은 목소리에 에그시의 입술이 심하게 뒤틀렸다.

"이렇게 망겨놓고 진정하라는 말이 나와요? 어른의 연애 참 좋네요. 여유가 넘쳐서."  
"에그시, 제발."  
"뭐든 다 아니 좋겠어요, 해리. 1월 1일에 날 낚아놓고 생각했겠네요. 대충 놀다 11월 말 쯤 버리면 되겠구나."  
"그만해!"

에그시의 팔을 세게 붙든 해리가 소리쳤다. 남자는 숨을 몰아쉬다가 이마를 짚었다. 숨을 고르며 남자의 몸이 마치 쓰러지듯 뒤에 있는 책상에 기대어진다.

"내가 모든 걸 알거라고 생각하지마라. 나도 사람이야. 나도 모르는 일이 있어. 나도 길을 잃고 헤매고, 나 역시 내일을 몰라. 내가 너와 다른 점은 그렇게 무수히 길을 잃으며 이럴 땐 어떻게 해야할 지를 조금 더 안다는 것 뿐이야."

뒤로 갈수록 목소리가 가라앉는다. 에그시의 입술에 희미한 빈정거림이 걸린다.

"그래서... 그래서 당신의 그 잘난 경험치는 날 본 순간 단물만 빨고 버리라 했나보죠."  
"제발. 그게 아니라고 했잖니."

까만 안경테 너머 안타까운 시선을 보며 청년이 분노어린 목소리로 이야기했다.

"말했어야 했어요. 나한테. 헤어질 수 있다고, 옥스퍼드 연락을 기다리고 있다고 미리 언질해줬어야 했다구요."  
"이렇게 될 거라곤 나도 예상 못했어. 불필요한 정보로 널 혼란스럽게 하고 싶지 않았던 거야."  
"어차피 헤어질 거 왜 만났어요."

밤색 눈동자가 아프게 구겨졌다. 남자가 속삭이듯 되묻는다.

"...어차피 헤어질 거 왜 날 만났지?"

무슨 소릴 하냐는 듯 일그러진 미간을 보며 교수가 말을 이었다.

"네가 졸업하면 이 곳을 떠날텐데. 그럼 영국이던 어디던 가버릴텐데 넌 왜 나와 만났지?"

순간 말문이 막혔다.

"에그시. 나라고 속이 편했을까. 너와 보내는 하루하루가 아쉽고 안타깝고 매일이 그리운데. 넌 2년후면 떠나. 심지어 가족을 그리워하고 있었어. 난 널 잡을수도 없단다. 그런데도 그걸 감수할만한 가치가 있다고 생각한거야. 아니..."

교수는 고개를 저었다.

"가치의 문제가 아니지. 그건 그냥 마음이 시킨거였다. 머리가 아닌. 에그시. 이 일은 언제든 결정날수도 있지만, 언제든 결정나지 않을수도 있었어. 난 운이 좋다면 너와 함께 영국으로 돌아갈 수 있을지도 모른다고 생각하려 애써왔다."

침통한 목소리가, 느리게 이어졌다.

"연락을 받고 어떻게든 학사 일정을 맞춰보려 했어. 되도록이면 내년 겨울에 너와 함께 떠나는 걸로 말이다. 하지만 세상은 보통 내 뜻대로는 돌아가지 않지."

온 힘을 다해 설명하는 연인의 마음과는 다르게, 에그시의 머릿속엔 단순히 '떠난다'는 단어만이 반복해서 걸려들고 있었다. 1년 가까이 만나왔는데 어떻게 말해주지 않을 수 있지. 어떻게 이런 이야길 친구를 통해 듣게 할 수 있지. 해리 하트는 1달 뒤면 떠난다. 떨어져있는 와중 무슨 일이 생길지도 모르고, 결정적으로 어느 날 지금처럼 갑작스런 이유를 댈지도 모른다는 공포가 청년의 발목을 잡았다. 이 관계를 계속 할 수 있을까. 신뢰가 바닥에 떨어져 있는 지금. 그게 가능할까.

가슴 한가운에 구멍이 뻥 뚫린 것 같다. 와르르 무너지고 있다. 그간의 만남이 모두 부정당한 기분이었다. 그의 웃음이, 미소가, 손길이, 체온이. 그저 이 순간을 기다려오며 눈을 가리고 속여온 거짓처럼 느껴졌다. 그 감각이 끔찍이 괴로웠다. 좋아했는데. 정말 사랑했는데. 해리 하트의 진심엔 절반의 기만이 섞여있었던 것이다.

"다 그만둬요..."

교수의 밤색 눈동자가 청년을 마주 바라본다. 그 안에 스며든 당혹감과 상처를 보려하지 않으며 에그시가 느리게 고개를 저었다.

"당신 말이 맞아요. 우린 어차피 헤어질 사이였죠. 그게 오늘이던, 올해 말이던, 일 년 후던."

청년은 힘겹게 고개를 끄덕였다. 들린 눈가엔 눈물이 그렁그렁 맺히기 시작했다.

"어차피 헤어질 사이라면, 어차피 가야한다면. 오늘 그만두죠."  
"에그시."  
"1년짜리 연애 고마웠어요. 그 중요한 내용을 줄곧 숨겨와서, 배신감에 마치 칼로 찔린 그런 기분이지만."

뺨으로, 눈물이 후두둑 떨어진다.

"알아요? 나, 당신 정말 좋아했어."  
"충동적으로 굴지마."  
"계획적으로 숨기는 짓도 하지 말아요."

해리는 입술을 꾹 닫는다. 흐려진 밤색 눈동자가 상처받은 연인을 바라봤다.

"...에그시. 그러지 말거라. 내 잘못이 맞아. 상처입혀서 미안하다."  
"그만해요."

고개를 저으며 청년이 눈커풀을 깊이 감았다.

"이러면 어떻겠니. 1년후에 네가 돌아오면,"  
"해리."

마른 입술을 꾹 물며 에그시가 남자를 바라봤다. 초록색 눈동자는 완벽히 물막에 덮여 느리게 일렁인다.

"그러지 말아요. 당신 말대로, 당신이나 나나 당장 내일도 몰라. 1년 후는 더더욱 모르겠죠. 게다가 1년이나 떨어져 있는 동안,"

다시 뺨으로 눈물 줄기가 쏟아져 청년은 코트 소맷 자락으로 그것을 문질러 닦았다.

"당신이 다른 사람을 만나지 않는다는 보장도 없고."

매인 목소리가 싫었는지, 에그시는 큼, 하고 목을 가다듬었다.

"눈에서 멀어지면 마음에서도 멀어지죠."

그 다음 말은 거의 속삭이듯 흘러나왔다.

"그리고 당신에게 새 연인이 생겼을 때, 내가 준 물건들은 그저 '그 자리에 있는 무언가'가 되겠죠. 의미 없이. 그러니 됐어요."

바싹 마른 입술을 꾹 깨문 청년이 희미하게 웃었다.

"잘가요, 해리."

에그시는 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 방을 나갔다.

 

  
수업이 있지만 듣지 않고 집으로 돌아왔다. 점점 세지는 바람 속에서 용케 그가 감기걸리지 않게 해주는 건 아이러니하게도 해리가 선물한 코트와 따뜻한 옷들 덕분이다. 때문에 청년은 집에 들아가자마자 교수가 선물하고, 함께 골랐던 모든 옷을 큰 봉지에 넣어 옷장 안에 처박아 버렸다. 버릴까 했지만 차마 그럴 수 없었다. 큰 봉투 안에 차곡차곡 쌓인 추억 더미를 보다 에그시는 충동적으로 침대로 걸어갔다. 1년 가까이 벽에 걸려있던 장미를 거칠게 떼어낸다. 그 여파로 마른 이파리 몇 장이 후두둑 떨어졌다. 청년은 망설임 없이 그것을 부엌 옆에 놓인 긴 쓰레기통에 거꾸로 처박았다. 우아하게 뻗어있던 긴 줄기들이 부러지고, 잔가지가 떨어져나갔다. 그 모습이 꼭 자신 같았다. 회복 불가능하게 망가진 에그시 언윈.

갑자기 몸이 휘청거려 청년은 벽에 팔을 기댔다. 바스러져 가루가 된 꽃을 본다. 더 이상 어떤 향기도 내지 못했던 것이지만, 정말 보물처럼 소중히 여겨오던 것이었다. 그렇게 울었는데, 다시 눈에 눈물이 차올랐다. 신경질적으로 눈을 부볐지만 소용없었다. 밭은 숨을 토해낸다. 청년은 몸을 웅크려 차가운 벽에 등을 기대 앉았다. 한기가 얇은 옷 너머 스며든다.

해리가 사 준 옷이라면 이러지 않았을텐데. 그가 선물한 도톰한 홈웨어는 겨울에 입기 딱 좋은 옷이었다. 마치 그의 품 속처럼 포근해서 집에 돌아오면 가장 먼저 챙겨입던. 에그시는 턱을 일그러트린다. 팔 안으로 머리를 묻었다. 소매가 축축히 젖어든다.

왜 하필이면 겨울에.

차라리 그의 집 말고는 기억이 별로 없는 여름에 헤어졌다면 좀 덜했을텐데. 창가로 스며드는 한기에 몸을 떨며 에그시는 목구멍으로부터 올라오는 울음소리를 억누르기 위해 필사적으로 노력했다. 청년의 머릿속엔 함께 걸었던 거리와, 손을 감싸주던 따뜻한 손. 바람에 흔들리던 해리의 회색 코드, 까만 안경테, 주름과 함께 휘어지던 매력적인 눈. 존 핸콕의 야경. 비. 남자의 차. 키스. 찬 바람 속에서의 포옹 따위가 펼쳐지는 책장처럼 흘러갔다.

에그시는 무릎을 더 꽉 안았다. 아팠다. 정말 가슴이 너무 아팠다. 분명 심리적인 문제임을 아는데 왜 물리적인 통증이 느껴지는지 이해할 수 없었다. 청년은 하얗게 질린 손을 뻗어 심장 부근을 쥐었다. 앓는 듯한 소리가 흘러나온다. 이어 끅, 끅 하고 목구멍에서 빠져나오는 절규가 청년을 무너트렸다. 에그시는 천천히 벽을 타고 바닥에 쓰러졌다.

차마 소리로 만들어지지 못하는 이름을 부르며 결국 눈물을 쏟아낸다. 안쪽에서 터져나오는 고통을 어떻게 해야할지 몰라 에그시는 바닥을 붙들고 오열했다. 12월중순이면 학기가 끝난다. 이제 1달밖에 안 남은 것이다. 이렇게 급작스럽게 헤어지게 될 거라고는 조금도 예상하지 못했다. 그제서야 청년의 머릿속에 머뭇대던 교수의 얼굴이 떠올랐다. 함께 마트에 가지 않겠냐는 질문에 쉬 대답하지 못하던 해리 하트를. 그럴수밖에 없었다. 언제 헤어질지 모르는 연인에게 무슨 약속을 어떻게 할 수 있었을까. 한달밖에 볼 수 없는 연인에게 무슨 말을 할 수 있었을까.

차라리 진작 말해주었다면. 이런 소식에 크게 상처받지 않고, 견딜 수 있도록. 조금이라도 빨리 말해주었다면. 그랬다면 좀 덜했을텐데. 이런 배신감도 느끼지 않았을텐데. 남자의 주저가 상처를 불러왔다. 왜 그랬어요. 사랑한다고 해줬잖아. 날 안아줬잖아요. 소중해 대해줬었잖아. 믿었는데. 이런식으로 모든 게 거부당할거라 생각하지 못했는데. 그렇게 어른스러운 척, 여유로운 척, 뭐든 다 아는척 해놓고 왜 이 상황은 예상하지 못했는데요.

날 속였어. 지난 1년간 난 해리 하트의 반쪽을 만나온거야. 미국에 버리고 갈 껍데기를. 그의 마지막 여행을 즐겁게 해 줄. 결국 가족의 곁으로 날아갈 그의 인형이 된거야. 사실이 아니라고 생각하면서도 부정적인 생각은 끊이지 않고 흘러들었다. 에그시는 허덕였다. 너무 울어 코로 숨이 쉬어지지 않아 청년은 바닥에 누운 채 가뿐 숨을 들이마셨다.

죽어버리고 싶다. 보란듯이 죽어버리면 당신은 좀 후회할까. 눈물을 쏟아내며 에그시는 몸을 웅크렸다. 어떻게 이렇게 할수있어요, 해리. 나한테 어떻게. 청년의 상실감은 거대한 블랙홀처럼 그의 기억과 추억을 하나하나 암흑속으로 묻어버렸다. 이대로 죽으면 좋겠다. 보일러를 올리지 않아 점점 차가워지는 방안에서 비참하게 생각한다. 에그시는 입으로 갑갑한 숨을 겨우겨우 뱉어내며 흐린 시선을 들었다. 창 너머 구름낀 하늘이 느리게 흘러가고 있었다.

기억을 지워버리는 약이 있다면. 기억을 지워주는 기계가 있다면 오늘 당장 그곳으로 갔을텐데. 그리고 떠오르는 익숙한 아리아.

there, amid the white snow  
I'll go, I'll go alone and far away

에그시는 울면서 웃었다. 망할 해리 하트. 이 와중에 왜 이딴 게 생각날까. 그만 생각하려 했지만 잔잔한 음률은 느리게 청년의 기억을 헤집으며 흘렀다. 눈을 감는다. 뜨거운 물길이 콧대를 타고 왼쪽 눈으로 흘렀다. 가슴을 후벼파는 고통과 동시에 에그시는 기이한 위로를 받았다. 그 이중감정이 싫었다. 떨리는 몸을 끌어안고 숨을 내뱉는다. 추위와 고통에 떨며 에그시는 쏟아지는 피로감에 서서히 묻혀갔다. 이지러진 시선을 느릿하게 든다. 햇볕이 잘 들지 않는 구석에서 낡은 플로어링을 바라보며 청년은 천천히 모든 생각을 놔 버렸다.


	9. Chapter 9

눈을 뜬 건 새벽녘이었다. 온 몸이 꽁꽁 얼고, 머리가 아파 에그시는 신음하며 이불을 찾았다. 손 끝에 닿는 건 차가운 플로어링 뿐이라 청년은 퉁퉁 부은 눈을 겨우 들고 어두운 방 안을 바라봤다. 낡은 창틀 사이로 바람이 스며들고 있는지 낮은, 웅웅대는 소리가 들린다. 온 몸이 아프고 열이 났다. 에그시는 부들부들 떨며 몸을 일으켰다. 거의 기듯 침대로 간 청년은 위로 올라가 낡은 모포를 뒤집어 썼다. 한기가 잔뜩 스며들었다. 시계를 볼 정신도 없어, 에그시는 마치 거리에서 잠을 청하는 것 마냥 힘들어하며 정신을 놓았다.

\- 안녕, 에그시.

장미 꽃다발을 들고 서 있는 연인이다. 온 몸이 아팠지만 얼굴을 본 순간 통증이 경감되는 듯한 느낌이 들었다. 청년은 몸을 떨며 남자에게 다가갔다.

\- 해리, 여긴 왠일이예요?  
\- 본가에서 제임스의 사고 소식을 듣고 꽃을 보낸 모양이야. 근데 병원 안에 식물 반입이 금지되어서 내 집으로 배달왔지 뭐니. 생각해보니 내가 받을게 아닌것 같아서 말이다.

진남색 수트 하의에 왼쪽 손을 꽂고 서 있는 연인은 너무 아름다워, 에그시는 몇 번이나 되짚었던 장면임에도 불구하고 심장이 뛰는 걸 느꼈다.

\- 추웠지?

에그시는 손을 내밀었다. 너무 추웠다. 온 몸의 뼈가 달그락대는 소리를 낼 것처럼 떨려오고 있었다. 해리는 입고 있는 코트 자락을 그를 벌려 안았다. 깊이 숨을 들이마신다. 연인의 향기가 났다. 남자가 즐겨 사용하던 하얀 향수병의 진한 향은, 교수의 체취와 섞이면 좀 더 깊고, 매력적인 것으로 바뀌었다.

\- 이걸 뿌리면 내게 안기는 기분이 들까?

해리의 푹신한 침대위에서 교수는 그의 하얀 드레스 셔츠를 에그시에게 입혔다. 그 위로 뿌리는 뽀얀 입자들이 느릿하게 내려와 청년의 위로 스며든다.

\- 해리, 추워요.  
\- 곧 따뜻해질거다.

부드러운 회색 시트 위에서 에그시는 몸을 떨었다.

\- 안아주면 안돼요?  
\- 아직은 안돼. 자, 에그시 스스로 해보렴.

사랑하는 이의 뜻대로 따라주기 위해 에그시는 곱은 손가락을 자신의 중심으로 가져다댔다. 그 와중 해리 하트는 붉은 가운 차림으로 침대 곁에 놓인 안락의자에 앉았다. 테이블 위의 술을 따라 잔을 채운다. 에그시는 언 몸을 애써 달래며 손을 흔들었다. 어지러운 위스키 향기가 난다. 해리가 즐겨 마시는 그것은 이름도 처음 들어 본 아주 비싼 물건이었다. 남자는 가끔 에그시에게 그걸 먹였다. 따라 주기도 했고, 입술로 건네줄때도 있다. 어느때던 그것은 청년의 체온을 단박에 올려주었다. 에그시가 추위에 몸을 떨며 애원했다.

\- 해리, 나 술 줘요.  
\- 네가 잘 하면 상으로 주지.

검은 안경테 너머 밤색 눈동자가 느리게 청년의 몸을 훑는다. 셔츠 밑으로 삐져나온 긴 다리가 시트 위에서 어쩔줄 모른채 꼬이고 있다.

\- 어서, 에그시.

연인의 명령에 추위에 질린 청년은 힘껏 자신의 물건을 잡아 쥐었다.

\- 미안하구나.

어느새 자신의 위로 올라온 남자를 끌어안으며 에그시가 허연 숨을 내뱉었다. 해리, 너무 추워요. 너무 추워. 더 세게 안아줘요. 익숙한 가죽 시트 위에서 남자에게 뒤흔들리며 청년은 어지러움에 눈을 질끈 감았다. 이상해. 왜 춥지? 해리가 이렇게 가까이 있는데, 이렇게 뜨거운데 왜 나만 춥지? 혹시 감기라도 걸린게 아닐까. 시트 열선 올려달라고 부탁해볼까?

\- 에그시...

귓가에 닿는, 해리 특유의 낮은 저음. 남자의 정확하고 우아한 악센트에 물건이 단단해졌다.

\- 해리.

안기면 괜찮을거야. 해리가 언 몸을 녹여줄거야. 그래도 추워하면 이불을 덮어줄테고, 아니면 그의 검은 코트라도 빌려주겠지. 에그시는 팔을 허우적거렸다.

\- 해리, 나 왜 이렇게 춥죠?  
\- 글쎄... 잘 모르겠구나.  
\- 당신이 모르는게 어딨어요.  
\- 나도 모르는 일이 있어. 나도 길을 잃고 헤매고, 나 역시 내일을 몰라. 내가 너와 다른 점은 그렇게 무수히 길을 잃으며 이럴 땐 어떻게 해야 할 지를 조금 더 안다는 것 뿐이야.

에그시의 눈이 크게 뜨였다. 청년은 부들부들 떨며 갑자기 머리속으로 치고 들어온 기억에 굳어버렸다.

\- ...어차피 헤어질 거 왜 날 만났지?

아침의 은화한 햇살이 비쳐드는 곳에서, 그의 연인이 침통한 어조로 질문했다. 눈물이 터져나왔다. 에그시는 부들부들 떨면서 몸을 웅크렸다. 해리, 그만해요. 그만해. 더 이상 그 이야긴 듣고싶지 않아요.

\- 네가 졸업하면 이 곳을 떠날텐데. 그럼 영국이던 어디던 가버릴텐데 넌 왜 나와 만났지?

갑자기 음악 소리가 들려왔다.

\- 해리, 나 저거 듣고 싶지 않아요.  
\- Clair de Lune  
\- 제발,

벽으로 뒷걸음질치며 귀를 막는데 자신의 목소리가 허공을 울렸다.

\- 잘가요, 해리.

 

  
낡은 피케티에 얇은 자켓. 마치 저 혼자 1년 전으로 워프한 것 같은 모습으로 나타난 에그시 언윈을 보고 록시는 눈을 동그랗게 떴다.

"야... 너 왜... 무슨 일있어?"

강의실의 늘 앉는 중간 자리에 앉으며 에그시는 고통스럽게 콜록거렸다.

"옷이 이게 뭐야. 왜 코트 안 입었어! 오늘 몇 돈지 알고는 있는거야?!"  
"말... 말 못하겠어, 록시 그만."  
"세상에 너 목소리 왜 이래?!"

바짝 갈라진 목소리로 힘없이 고한 에그시는 지끈대는 머리를 어쩌지 못하고 책상에 얹은 가방위에 기댔다. 청년의 이마에 록시의 하얀 손이 닿았고, 그녀는 과장된 포즈로 어깨를 움츠렸다.

"안돼. 너 안돼. 야 찰리! 너 이리 좀 와봐. 에그시가 불덩어리야!"  
"그만둬..."

하얗게 튼 손을 흔들며 에그시가 손을 흔들었다. 그는 수업을 들어야 했다. 이미 어제 수업을 날려먹었기 때문에 브라이튼 교수를 찾아가 사정 설명도 해야 했고, 장학금을 위해서 뭐가 되든 일단 나와서 자리는 지켜야했다.

"너 어제 이래서 수업 못 들어온거야? 아침까지만 해도 멀쩡했잖아?"  
"뭔 일인데?"

건들거리며 다가온 키 큰 학생이 에그시를 내려다보곤 눈썹을 찌푸렸다.

"뭐야 이 자식은? 이 꼴로 학교를 왜 나와?"  
"내 말이."  
"헤이, 에기."

하얗게 질린 뺨을 톡톡 건들던 찰리의 얼굴이 사색이 됐다.

"이 미친자같으니. 야 너 열... 잠깐만."

에그시의 이마에 큰 손을 덮은 그가 록시를 향해 어이없다는 얼굴을 했다.

"이 위에서 햄버거도 익히겠다. 얘 학교 어떻게 나온거야."  
"모르겠어. 장학금때문에 출결 목숨 걸잖아."  
"이번엔 진짜 목숨 건 거 같은데."  
"업어서라도 보건실로 데려갈까?"  
"그러자. 록시. 내 등으로 밀어."

열에 들뜬 눈으로 에그시가 몸을 천천히 일으켰다.

"가... 나 수업은 들을거니까."  
"그 몸으로 무슨 수업을 들어? 제발 좀 가라. 하트 교수님껜 우리가 말할게."  
"...싫어."

허스키한 목소리로 대답한다. 록시는 그 순간, 잠시나마 초록 안구속에 도는 복잡한 감정들을 읽고 가만히 입을 다물었다. 그녀는 에그시의 꽉 다문 입술을 보곤 찰리를 올려다본다.

"수업만 듣게 하자. 그리고 오후에 집이던 병원이던 내가 데려다줄게."  
"이 둔탱이 자식. 이래서 꼴보기 싫다니까."

험악한 말을 하면서도 찰리는 에그시의 열오른 이마를 부드럽게 쓸어주었다. 웅성대던 학생들이 일제히 침묵한다. 찰리와 록시가 입구쪽으로 고개를 돌렸다. 감색 수트 차림의 하트 교수가 막 강단으로 돌라오고 있었다.

"에그시. 조금만 참고. 힘들면 누워서 자. 내가 교수님께 설명할테니까."

록시가 충혈된 초록 눈동자를 가까이서 바라보며 말한다. 에그시는 힘없이 고개를 끄덕였다. 그녀는 청년의 어깨를 꾹 한 번 쥐어주곤 앞 쪽의 자리로 가 앉는다.

"교수님."  
"무슨 일인가 모튼."

수업자료를 교단 위에서 정리하며 질문하는 해리의 눈은 록시가 아닌 에그시에게 향해있었다.

"에그시가 많이 아픈데, 수업을 제대로 못 받을 것 같아서요. 일단 본인은 수업을 듣겠다고 하니까 강의 중 엎드려 있더라도 양해 부탁드립니다."  
"언윈군."

교수가 가방을 교탁 옆에 내려놓으며 호명했다. 에그시는 지끈대는 머리를 온 힘을 다해 들었다.

"네, 교수님."

완전히 갈라진 목소리에 해리의 눈썹이 미미하게 일그러진다.

"출석한걸로 할테니 병원으로 가게."

더 이상 듣지 않겠다는 듯 교수는 출결부를 펼쳤다. 학생들을 둘러보며 입술을 떼는데 가라앉은, 아픈것이 역력한 목소리가 흘러나왔다.

"싫습니다."

교수의 냉랭한 시선이 청년에게 향했다. 에그시는 그것을 한 번 노려보고 시선을 돌려버린다.

"모튼양. 미안하지만 언윈군을 보건실로 데려다주겠나?"  
"그게... 저..."

록시가 주저하며 말하는데 에그시의 갈라진 목소리가 대답한다.

"저는 그냥 수업이나 듣고 싶은데요, 하트 교수님."

한 문장을 말한 것이 한계였는지, 청년은 심하게 기침하기 시작했다. 교수의 얼굴이 한 눈에 드러날 정도로 무너진다. 에그시는 몸을 떨며 책을 펼쳤다. 해리의 시선은 완전히 무시한채였다. 교수는 얇은 입술을 꽉 물고는, 천천히 수업을 시작했다.

 

  
강의는 평소보다 30분 일찍 끝났다.

"개인적인 사정으로 일찍 끝내지. 잠시 영국에 다녀와야해서 앞으로 2주간은 휴강이고. 수업 데이터는 홈페이지에 올려둘테니 참고하도록. 그럼."

탁탁, 하고 책과 노트를 정리한다. 학생들은 우르르 일어나 삼삼오오 짝지어 나가기 시작했다. 몇몇 학생들이 해리에게 다가갔지만, 남자는 엄격한 눈으로 고개를 저으며 무언가를 거절하고 있었다. 에그시는 비척비척 자리에서 일어나 책을 가방 안으로 집어넣었다. 열이 심하게 올라 그냥 여기에 누워서 자는 것도 가능할 것 같았다.

"에그시. 같이 가자. 보건실에 데려다줄게. 아니면 병원으로 갈래?"

록시가 급히 다가와 에그시의 가방을 들어주려고 손을 뻗었다. 청년은 그것을 거절하며 힘없이 고개를 저었다.

"아냐. 브라이튼 교수님 만나러 가야해."  
"왜?"

옆에 쫓아온 찰리가 질문한다.

"어제... 결석."

갈라진 목소리로 힘들게 대답하자 록시가 눈썹 끝을 떨구었다.

"내가 설명할게."  
"아냐."

열이 심하게 올라 눈 앞이 어찔했다. 에그시는 천천히 계단을 딛고 내려온다. 그 뒤를 록시와 찰리가 따랐다.

"그럼 연구실까지 같이 가자. 너 쓰러질 것 같아."  
"에기, 너 약은 먹었냐?"

대답도 못하고 아랫쪽으로 내려가는데 에그시의 앞에 누군가가 와서 섰다.

"모튼양, 헤스켓군. 언윈군과 볼 일이 있으니 먼저 가지 않겠나."  
"어..."

찰리가 록시를 내려다본다. 그녀가 재빨리 대답했다.

"교수님. 에그시가 브라이튼 교수님께 가야한다고 해서요, 그래서..."  
"거기는 왜."

냉막한 질문에 록시가 대답했다.

"어제 결석했거든요. 그것때문에 가려는것 같은데."  
"브라이튼에겐 어제 내가 이야기했어. 아파서 못 갔다고. 따로 설명했으니 굳이 갈 필요는 없네. 그럼 이제 자네들 용건은 끝인가?"

칼로 자르듯 딱 떨어지는 말에 두 사람은 절로 몸을 바로 세웠다.

"네 교수님. 저기, 저흰 밖에서 기다릴까요? 데려다 줘야 할 것 같아서."  
"그럴 것 없네. 일 때문에 용건이 있으니 내가 데려다주지."

에그시가 충혈된 눈을 들어올렸다. 서 있는 것도 겨우인 청년의 입가가 희미하게 뒤틀렸다.

"아뇨. 됐습니다."  
"일단 자네들은 가봐."

청년의 갈라진 목소리를 완전히 무시하고 해리가 문을 가르켰다. 록시는 찰리의 손목을 붙들고 즉시 바깥으로 나갔다. 탁, 하고 문 닫히는 소리가 들리자 에그시는 무거운 가방을 맨 채 천천히 입구로 몸을 옮겼다. 해리가 에그시의 팔을 잡았다.

"에그시."

기운없는 팔이 비척대며 교수의 손을 떼어낸다.

"신경 끌래요?"  
"아팠으면 연락이라도 하던가... 옷은 이게 뭐냐."

빨갛게 충혈된 눈이 교수를 향한다. 수업 시작할 때 말고는 단 한 번도 마주쳐주지 않았던 녹안. 해리는 가만히 입술을 다물었다.

"내가 그럴 이유가 뭔데요."  
"더 말하지 마. 일단 병원에 가자."

에그시의 가방을 받아들려고 하자 청년이 세게 몸을 빼냈다. 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸린 에그시는 책상에 반쯤 상체를 기댄 채 숨을 허덕였다.

"끈적끈적하게 굴지 말아요. 병원엔 나도 갈 수 있어요. 당신 도움따윈 필요도 없구요."  
"에그시."

청년의 팔을 다시 붙든 남자가 엄하게 이름을 부른다. 청년은 희미하게 웃는다. 고열과 기침, 불면과 이별의 아픔으로 곤죽이 된 뇌는 제대로 된 기능을 못하고 있었다. 그는 학교로 기어오다시피 하며 내내 머릿속을 찔러댔던 생각을 입에 올렸다. 갈라진 목소리가 천천히 새어나온다.

"언젠가 그랬죠. 당신 가족이 떠난 이유. 당신이 워커홀릭이라 그랬다면서요. 내가 그 말을 왜 흘려들었나 몰라."

희미하게 굳는 밤색 눈동자를 보며 에그시가 신랄하게 내뱉었다.

"한 번 실수해도 못 고치나봐요. 사랑보다 일이 소중한 거."

팔을 붙든 손 끝에서 힘이 빠져나가는 걸 느끼며 에그시가 물러났다.

"그리고 앞으로 나한테 손 대지 말아요. 당신이 무슨 권리로."

팔을 쳐내자 의외로 그것은 쉽게 떨어져나갔다. 에그시는 교수의 얼굴을 보지 않은 채 비척비척 몸을 움직였다. 다시 기침이 터져나왔다. 입을 틀어막고 움직이는 청년의 등이 애처로울 정도로 잔뜩 말라있었다.


	10. Chapter 10

"오, 맙소사."

열린 문으로 들어온 남자는 어둠 속에 앉아있는 사촌을 보고 과장되게 놀라는 표정을 지어보였다.

"목소리로 감은 잡았지만 대단했나본데."  
"즐겁게 대화 나눌 만한 기분은 아니야, 제임스."

허스키한 음성. 그리곤 탁, 하는 소리. 남자의 큰 손은 탁자에 놓인 술병을 움켜잡고 빈 컵 안에 내용물을 쏟아부었다. 술냄새와 함께 희미한 담배 내음이 느껴진다. 제임스의 오른편 눈썹이 으쓱인다. 놀랍군. 저 해리 하트가 담배에 다시 손을 대다니.

"몇 잔째야."  
"모르겠군."  
"천하의 해리 하트를 이 꼴로 만들다니 새삼 다시 봐야겠어 에그시."  
"내 잘못이지."

컵을 들어올려 입술에 댄 남자가 망설임 없이 들이키는 걸 보고 문간에 서 있던 신사가 단정하지만 빠르게 중년의 교수 앞에 섰다. 그리곤 다시 술을 따르려 크리스탈 병을 잡아쥔 손을 가만히 감쌌다.

"내가 따라주지."

집에 돌아온 후 계속 마시고 있었던 건지 남자의 얼굴은 희미하게 붉었다. 자켓은 옆 소파 위에 얹혀져 있고, 타이는 반쯤 풀려 목에 걸려있다. 걷어올린 소매 너머 팔은 열이 올라 아련한 붉은 색이다. 원래 술이 센 남자라 얼핏 보면 구분하기 힘들었지만, 제임스가 아는 해리 하트는 이미 취해있었다. 멀쩡해 보이지만 말이다.

술병을 받아들고 그것을 따라주며 제임스는 옆에 놓인 새 컵을 빼들었다.

"먼저 마시지마. 같이 마시자고."

대학 동기를 통해 해리의 옥스퍼드 전출 소식을 듣고 제임스는 좀 의아한 상태였다. 이전부터 꽤 고대하던 건이었는데 왜 자신에게 알리지 않았을까. 비록 무뚝뚝하고 표현이 적은 남자지만 본인의 대소사는 착실히 전달하던 해리였다. 그제서야 제임스는 그의 작은 연인에 생각이 미쳤다. 에그시 언윈. 맙소사. 2시간 전 전화했을 때 사촌의 목소리는 침통 그 자체였다. 어디야? 하는 질문에 집. 하고 짧게 대꾸한 해리는 그대로 침묵했다. 그대로 뒀다면 땅이라도 파고 들어갈 것 같은 느낌에 제임스는 갈테니까 기다려. 하고 전화를 끊어버렸다.

조금 떨어져있던 안락 의자를 끌고 와 자리에 앉는다. 제임스는 자신의 잔에 술을 따라 향을 맡고는 특유의 매끄러운 웃음을 지었다.

"글렌피딕 1987."

한 모금 삼키고는 기쁜 듯 웃는다.

"이런 걸 마구잡이로 마시고 있다니 너무한데. 이럴거면 50년산도 빼줘."  
"마음대로 해."

해리의 반쯤 풀린, 하지만 단단한 시선이 반대편의 장식장을 가리킨다. 제임스는 쓰게 미소짓고는 팔꿈치를 양 무릎에 대고 사촌을 향해 몸을 기울였다.

"말해봐."

교수는 위스키를 한 모금 더 삼키고 뒤틀린 목소리를 냈다.

"설명하고 자시고 할게 있나?"  
"해리."  
"네 예상대로지. 옥스퍼드 전출이 결정나고, 에그시가 알게 되고."

제임스는 그를 조용히 바라보고, 천천히 이야기한다.

"말 안했었군."  
"할 필요가 없다고 생각했어. 자네도 알았잖아. 이건 그렇게 빨리 날 결정이 아니었으니까."  
"듣자하니 내년 학기부터 인문학부 공석이 막 생겼다고 하던데. 전형적인 배드 타이밍이군."

후- 하고 숨을 내쉬며 제임스가 술잔을 입에 댔다. 해리는 뻥 뚫린 눈을 하고 바닥을 노려보고 있었다.

"도저히 조정이 안 된다더군. 이번을 놓치면 최대 5년까지 걸린다는거야. 그 때 한 생각이 뭐였는지 아나? 차라리 내가 먼저 가서 자리를 잡고 에그시를 기다리자. 1년만 떨어져 있는 편이 낫겠지. 그 아이가 먼저 가버리고 4년간 미국땅에서 늙어가며 에그시에게 새로운 연인이 생기고, 여기서 심장이 녹아 없어지는 경험을 할 바엔 차라리 1년만 참자고."

얇은 입술에서 빈정대는 웃음소리가 흘러나왔다.

"우습지. 이 나이 먹고 어린 아이에게 미쳐서. 헤어지자고 하는데 뭐라고 할 말이 없었어. 내가 뭔데 그 아일 잡나."  
"왜 헤어지자고 했는데. 말 안해서?"  
"그렇지. 상처였겠지."  
"설명하지 그랬어."

충혈된 눈이 깜빡인다. 입술을 굳게 다문 남자는 견디기 힘든 듯 눈을 덮었다. 단단한 목울대가 울린다. 교수는 힘겹게 다음 말을 뗐다.

"...못하겠어. 제임스, 난 못하겠네. 이젠 정말 무서워. 이렇게 두려움에 떨며 사람을 만나 본 건 처음이야. 오늘 에그시가 나한테 뭐랬는지 아나?..."

해리의 길 잃은 시선이 제임스를 향한다. 남자는 그 안에서 온통 바스러져 깊은 바닥으로 추락하는 사촌을 읽었다. 제임스가 손을 뻗어 남자의 팔을 꽉 잡는다.

"뭔진 모르지만 마음에 두지마. 지금은 머리에 열이 올라 아무 말이나 쏟아낸다고. 그런거에 연연하다니 너 답지 않아."  
"틀린 말이 아니었어. 내 잘못이 맞으니까."  
"해리. 침착해. 에그시도 후회하고 있을거야."  
"후회하면 뭘하나. 그런다고 이 상황이 나아지진 않아."

제임스가 진중한 시선을 던지며 조언했다.

"말로 해. 여기서 너 혼자 가슴앓이 한다고 그 아이가 아는게 아니야."  
"아니, 안해."  
"지금 당장 결정 할 필요 없어. 나중에라도 천천히 생각해보란 뜻이야. 지금 자네도 머리에 열 올라 있는거 알아?"  
"더 생각 할 필요 없어. 난 그냥 에그시를 놔주면 되니까."

제임스가 깊이 숨을 내쉬었다.

"해리. 이렇게 해보자. 자네 언제 출국하지?"

술잔을 기울이며 남자가 대답했다.

"내일 모레. 2주간."  
"왜?"  
"인터뷰."  
"완전히 나가는 건 언젠데."

큰 손이 크리스탈 병을 잡아 쥐고 잔에 따른다.

"아직 몰라. 12월 말이 될 거라고 하더군. 옥스퍼드에서 항공권을 보내주겠다고 했어. 난 거기 맞춰가면 되는거고."  
"아주 모셔가는 군."

제임스는 술잔을 가볍게 돌리며 말을 이었다.

"둘 다 생각할 시간이 필요해. 일단 머리를 식혀. 에그시도 자네도 너무 감정적이야. 슬픈 마음은 알지만 둘 다 서로가 싫어서 그러는 게 아니잖나."  
"제임스. 에그시와 난 30살 차이야."  
"그게 뭐가 어때서."

해리의 입술이 뒤틀린다.

"자네 일 아니라고 막말하지마."  
"해리 하트. 30살 차이나는 연인을 사랑하면 법적인 제재라도 받아? 사랑은 두 사람만의 문제야. 이게 어딜 봐서 막말이지?"  
"그 아인 더 많은 사람을 만날 권리가 있어. 에그시의 젊은 시절을 나 때문에 낭비할 순 없다고."  
"그건 에그시가 결정 할 문제야. 해리."  
"그 아인 그런 생각까지 하기엔 너무 어려."

제임스가 웃으며 고개를 저었다.

"자네가 연상이라고 에그시의 미래까지 결정 할 권리는 없어. 그 아이는 어리지 않아. 에그시가 자네와의 나이 차이를 모르고 지금까지 지냈을거라 생각했나? 그 아이에게 그 정도 판단력이 없을거라 생각했어? 그랬다면 실망이군."

변호사의 큰 손이 해리의 어깨를 잡아 쥔다.

"에그시는 똑똑해. 우리 생각보다 더. 자네 돌아오고 1달 정도 시간 여유가 있는 것 같은데, 그 때 만나서 다시 이야기해. 아까도 이야기했지만,"

제임스가 슬픔에 잠긴 밤색 눈동자를 응시하며 말을 이었다.

"말하지 않으면 몰라."

 

 

"난 너한테 아무것도 묻지 않을거야."

소형 자동차안에서 록시가 이야기한다. 그녀의 옆 자리엔 조금 마른 청년이 앉아있었다.

"그냥, 그러니까..."

록시는 짜증난 듯 왼손으로 머리카락을 헝클어트렸다.

"난 네 편이라고. 그냥... 그렇다는 걸 알아주면 좋겠어."

에그시가 말한 곳으로 차를 움직이며 록시는 불안하게 친구를 흘끔댄다. 2주 사이 바짝 말라가던 에그시는 다행히 감기는 금방 이겨냈지만 그 이후론 마치 넋이라도 놓은 듯 학교 생활을 했다. 분명 그 날부터였다. 하트 교수의 전출을 알린 날. 그 얼어붙은 표정. 커피를 쥐어주고 전속력으로 연구동을 향해 달려가던 뒷모습을 보며 황당해했지만, 다음날 열이 펄펄 끓는 에그시를 노려보며 자신과 찰리에게 나가라고 손짓하던 교수를 본 순간 뭔가를 어렴풋이 눈치챘다.

세상에 오래 살고 볼 일이네. 그 해리 하트 교수가.

"저기야."

차분한 목소리로 이야기하며 손 끝이 나무와 유리로 세련되게 디자인 된 집을 가리킨다.

"같이 가? 짐 많아?"

에그시는 잠깐 생각에 잠겼고 고개를 끄덕인다.

"논문 도우며 거의 반년치 짐이 들어가서. 도와줄래? 미안하다 정말."  
"괜찮다니까 그러네! 친구 좋다는게 뭐니? 자, 어서 가자. 근데 하트 교수님껜 이야기했어?"  
"아니. 학사처에 물어보니까 오늘 아침 비행기로 귀국 하신다고 해서."  
"야... 우리 문전박대 당하는거 아니야?"  
"그럴지도 모르겠다."

문을 열며 에그시가 빠져나갔다. 록시는 이마를 짚었다. 이래서 다툰 연인 사이에는 끼면 안되는데. 안 갈수도 없는게 하트 교수의 집에 에그시의 노트북과 수업 자료들이 다 들어가 있는 모양이었다. 에그시는 2주간 친구들의 서브 노트북을 빌려 작업했고, 그것도 한계에 도달했는지 록시를 붙들고 어렵게 부탁해온 것이다. 미안한데 교수님댁에 있는 짐을 가져올 수 있게 도와달라고. 록시는 생각한다. 타인에게 부탁하는 것에 병적인 거부감을 갖고 있는 에그시가 이런 말을 한다면 분명 어떤 의도가 있을거라고. 거기까지 생각하자 가만히 있을수가 없었다. 소중한 친구가 괴로워하는 걸 볼 수 없었다.

두 사람은 잘 정리된 정원 사잇길로 들어선다. 넓은 정원의 안쪽으로 배치된 집은 11월 말의 찬바람으로 다 떨어져버린 낙엽이 군데군데 쌓여있었다. 얼핏 안쪽이 비치는 유리너머 전원이 들어온 빛이 보여 록시는 입술을 물었다. 제발 험한 꼴만 안 봤으면 좋겠네.

에그시는 침착하게 입구로 다가가 벨을 눌렀다. 그리곤 기다린다. 록시는 친구의 뒷 모습을 보며 마음이 아득해지는 걸 느꼈다. 에그시가 최근 매일 입고 있는 낡은 자켓은 한 겨울의 추위와 전혀 어울리지 않는 얇은 재질이었다. 잘 입고 다니던 코트를 벗고 이 옷으로 돌아간데는 사연이 있겠지. 에그시가 더 이상 아프지 않으면 좋겠는데. 스며드는 한기에 손을 부비며 생각한다. 그 와중 낮은 발걸음 소리가 들렸다. 그리고, 이상하게도. 분명 하트 교수는 독신으로 알고 있었는데 다른 이와 대화하는 소리가 함께 들렸다.

"누구..."

문을 열며 말을 꺼낸 남자는 에그시를 보고 입술을 다물었다. 흰 셔츠에 아이보리 색 가디건. 희미하게 굳은 밤색 눈동자를 조용히 응시하며 에그시가 침착하게 이야기했다.

"죄송합니다 교수님. 제 짐을 가지러 왔는데요. 잠깐 실례해도 괜찮을까요."

해리의 시선이 뒷편의 여성에게 향한다. 록시는 어정쩡한 미소를 지으며 싱굿 웃었다. 순간 남자의 뒤에서 말소리가 들려왔다.

"당신 바쁘네. 손님왔어?"  
"들어가."

뒤돌아서 즉시 그 '누군가'를 말렸지만 매끄러운 목소리의 주인공은 해리의 곁으로 다가와 고개를 내밀었다. 틀어올린 밝은 금발. 우아한 얼굴. 붉은 립스틱. 에그시의 얼굴이 파랗게 질렸다.

"호, 당신 제자?"  
"마라."  
"안녕하세요, 근데 여긴 어쩐 일?"

록시는 에그시가 당장이라도 쓰러지는게 아닐까 걱정됐다. 잡아쥔 청년의 주먹이 새하얗게 질렸다. 단단하게 굳은 아래턱을 보며 록시는 불안하게 두 사람을 바라봤다.

"처음..."

마치 속삭이듯 새어나온 처참한 목소리가 잠시 멈추고 에그시는 목을 가다듬었다.

"처음 뵙습니다. 미세스 하트."

 

*다음 내용은 회지에서 확인 가능합니다.*


	11. Chapter 11

파이널 준비를 해야했지만 에그시는 아르바이트를 잡았다. 청년은 새벽에 일어났다. 도서관에서 시험 준비를 마치고, 테스트를 끝내면 다음 테스트 준비를 했고, 저녁나절엔 일하는 레스토랑으로 갔다. 12월 초. 바람이 차다. 청년은 얆은 자켓으로 하루하루를 버텼다. 이상한 표현이지만 그건 스스로에 대한 벌에 가까웠다. 에그시는 춥고 고통스러운 시간을 보내며 그것에 기이한 편안함을 느꼈다. 아픔은 그를 움직이게 했다. 아프지 않을 방향으로. 끊임없이. 다른 생각을 할 틈이 없었다. 아침엔 부족한 잠을 힘껏 몰아내며 비틀비틀 나왔고, 해가 떠 있을 때는 시험에, 어두운 시간엔 일에 몰두했다. 쉴새없이 몰려드는 '해야 할 일'은 청년을 살고 숨쉬게 해주었다. 때문에 그는 이런 시간을 좋아하지 않았다.

밤 10시. 뒷정리까지 마치고 가게에서 나왔다. 크리스마스를 앞둔 거리는 화려하다. 나무엔 커다란 전구가 주렁주렁 매달렸고, 빨갛고 노란 쇼핑백을 든 사람들이 행복한 얼굴로 거리를 걸었다. 상점가엔 사람들로 가득했다. 가게 앞엔 온갖 종류의 카드가 진열되어 있다. 리본이 매달린 것, 작은 모형 종이 매달린 것, 예쁜 색지로 꾸며진 것. 에그시는 가족을 위해 카드 두 개를 골랐다. 그리고 나서 한참동안 우아한 푸른색의 카드를 만지작거리고, 조용히 내려두었다.

가게에서 나온 에그시의 손엔 작은 봉투가 들려있었다. 청년은 고개를 숙인 채 걷는다. 어느새 뜨거운 무언가가 뺨을 천천히 적시고 있었다.

해리의 전 부인을 알아 본 건 다른게 아니었다. 그의 집에서 봤었으니까. 남자의 집엔 작은 액자가 몇개 놓여 있었는데, 본인의 사진이나 작은 풍경들 뿐인 그 안에 가족 사진이 딱 하나있었다. 우아하게 서 있는 여성과 곁에 선 해리. 앞의 의자에 앉은 브루넷의 귀여운 두 아이.

\- 가족이라.

흐려지는 기억 가운데 옛 연인의 목소리가 흘러들어온다.

\- 뭔가 비논리적이지만 혈연에 기이한 미련이 남지.

해리에게 난 뭐였을까.

\- 난 네가 10명과 사귀었든 20명과 사귀었든 상관하지 않아.

역으로 말하면, 해리는 자신이 사귄 10명, 내지는 20명을 손쉽게 흘려버릴 수 있다는 의미가 될 테다. 그 안에 자신이 들어가지 않는다는 보장은 없는거고. 에그시는 흐리게 웃었다. 해리의 액자 안에 가족은 있었지만 '옛' 연인들은 전혀 없었다. 청년의 눈썹이 엉망으로 일그러졌다. 입술을 꾹 문다. 난 이렇게 바보였구나. 그냥 그의 스쳐지나가는 연인이었을 뿐인데. 가족이 아니었는데. 그가 애착을 갖는 대상이 아니었는데.

에그시는 손을 들어 눈가를 부볐다. 차가운 손등위로 이어지는 긴 물자국. 그 끔찍한 한기. 온 몸으로 스며드는 가슴 아린 추위. 에그시는 매여오는 숨을 가다듬으려 천천히 숨을 내쉬었다.

내가 다 망쳐버렸어.

\- 언젠가 그랬죠. 당신 가족이 떠난 이유. 당신이 워커홀릭이라 그랬다면서요. 내가 그 말을 왜 흘려들었나 몰라.

가족은 해리에게 있는 단 하나의 상처였다. 교수는 거부당할걸 알면서도 작년 크리스마스에 런던행 비행기표를 예약했었다. 제임스의 사고때문에 가지못했지만, 그 일이 없었다면 전 부인을 만났을 것이다. 그리고 잘 되었을런지도 모른다. 그래서 올해를 그녀와 함께 보냈을지도 모른다. 외로워 할 일도 없고, 쓸쓸할 일도 없이. 아름답고 우아한 여성의 곁에서 아침을 먹고, 일을 하고, 함께 자고. 그리고 옥스퍼드 전출 건이 결정났을 때 순수하게 기뻐했을 것이다. 나와 함께 있으며 몇 달을 고민하고, 괴로워했던 그 일을, 그저 기쁨으로만 받아들일 수 있었겠지.

\- 한 번 실수해도 못 고치나봐요. 사랑보다 일이 소중한 거.

그런 말을 들을 필요도 없었을테다. 에그시는 알고 있었다. 해리에게 저 말이 얼마나 큰 상처가 될 지. 알면서 했다. 다치라고 했다. 나만큼 아프라고. 이기적인 마음에 찔러버렸다.

목이 매였다. 쉴새없이 흐르는 눈물을 멈출 수 없어, 에그시는 건물 옆의 좁은 골목에 몸을 숨겼다. 더러운 벽에 등을 기댄다. 숨을 몰아쉰다. 다리에 힘이 풀렸다. 청년의 몸이 바닥으로 무너졌다. 찬 바람 때문에 얇고 낡은 옷 틈으로 마치 찌르는 것 같은 냉기가 스며든다. 허덕이며 에그시는 무릎 사이에 얼굴을 묻었다. 사과하고 싶었다. 할 수만 있다면 그러고 싶었다. 하지만 이젠 그럴 기회조차 없다. 에그시는 천천히 고개를 주억거렸다. 이젠 사과 할 필요없어. 그는 다시 전 부인과 결합했으니까. 내 사과 따위 이젠 아무 소용도 없는거야.

파이널이 끝나면 해리를 만날 일도 없다. 언제 영국으로 가는지 모르지만, 아마 벌써 짐을 정리하고 있을 것이다. 아름다운 그녀가 모든 준비를 돕고 있겠지. 자신이 머물렀던 그 집에서 부인과 눈을 마주하며 이야기하고, 함께 식사를 하고, 그녀를 쓰다듬고, 입맞추고, 함께 잠들 것이다. 어금니를 꽉 문다. 심장이 조여들 듯 아파왔다. 괜찮아. 해리는 이제 행복해질테니까. 이제 안정된 생활을 할 수 있으니까. 나와 있는 것 보단 훨씬 나을테다. 그녀는 내가 해줄 수 없는 모든 것을 메꿔줄거야.

 

  
시험은 엉망이었다. 그나마 다른 과목은 어떻게든 해냈지만 수업을 제대로 듣지 않은 해리의 테스트는 무슨 말인지 아예 이해를 못할 상황이었다. 에그시는 생각나는 대로 아무말이나 메꿔넣었다. 결과는 뻔했다. 그는 돌아온 시험용지에 B- 라고 쓰인 글자를 한참동안 응시했다. 드디어 처음으로 장학금에서 미끄러질 위기에 처한것이다. 에그시는 허탈하게 웃었다. 형편없는 답안이었는데. 남자는 적어도 자신을 불쌍히 여긴 것 같다. C-를 줘도 할 말이 없었는데.

에그시는 추위에 떨며 집으로 돌아왔다. 웹에서 총점수를 체크해야했다. 아무래도 다음 학기엔 돈이 필요할지도 모르겠다. 학점이 부족하면 꼼짝없이 돈으로 메꿔야하니까. 파랗게 얼어 건물 입구로 들어가려는데 주인 아저씨가 나와 에그시를 불렀다.

"헤이, 에그시. 뭔가 왔는데?"

얼굴에 물음표를 단 청년에게 손바닥을 들어보인다.

"잠깐 기다려 봐."

사무실에 들어간 남자는 큰 상자 하나를 들고 나왔다.

"이거. 꽤 무겁더라고. 조심해서 들고 가."  
"어... 뭐지..."  
"크리스마스 선물 아니야? 이제 열흘도 안 남았고."  
"하하. 그렇긴 하네요. 맡아주셔서 감사합니다."  
"별 소릴. 그리고 옷 좀 따뜻하게 입고 다니고. 그게 뭐냐."

상자는 정말로 무거웠다. 청년은 하얗게 곱은 손으로 그것을 들고 위로 올라갔다. 삐걱이는 계단을 밟고 낡은 문을 열었다. 열린 문 너머는 좁고, 어둡고, 차갑다. 에그시는 난방을 켜지 않은 채 침대로 다가가 상자를 내려놨다. 어깨에 맨 가방을 바닥에 놓고 묶인 끈을 풀었다. 뭐지? 제임스? 최근엔 연락 잘 안했는데...

흰색의 큰 덮개가 열리고, 가죽으로 만들어진 케이스를 발견한 순간 에그시의 손이 멈췄다. 설마. 머릿속을 스쳐가는 이 전의 기억. 떨리는 손으로 지퍼를 길게 열었다. 그리고 드러난 것에 청년은 멍하니 시선을 고정했다.

싱글 브레스티드. 감색의 핀 스트라이프. 와이드 스프레드의 화이트 셔츠. 레지멘탈 타이.

한 눈에 봐도 고급인게 분명한, 완벽하게 재단 된 수트가 들어있었다. 해리가 입는 것과 같은 색의. 한참을 멍청하게 옷만 보면 에그시가 천천히 손을 뻗었다. 매끄러운 느낌이 남자의 그것과 똑같았다. 청년의 눈가가 일그러진다. 그는 천천히 고개를 저었다.

해리.

툭, 하고 수트 위에 물기가 떨어진다. 손을 뻗어 그것을 닦아냈다.

나한테 뭘 남겨 준 거예요?

청년은 침대 앞에 무릎을 굽혔다. 매트리스 위에 팔꿈치를 디딘다.

잊지 말라는거예요? 당신을 잊지 말고, 곁에 두라고?

눈썹을 일그러트리며 상자 모퉁이를 쥐고 있는데 갑자기 휴대전화가 울렸다. 에그시는 젖은 눈을 부비며 주머니속의 전화를 빼 귀에 댔다.

"...네."  
\- 언윈군? 여기 학사처예요. 내년도 장학금때문에.

올게 왔구나. 에그시는 몸을 돌려 침대에 등을 기대 이마를 짚었다.

"저... 아직 점수 체크를 못해서요."  
\- 어차피 결과는 다 나와있어서. 학점이 안정권이라 대상에 가뿐이 포함이거든요.  
"네...?"

예상밖의 소리에 초록색 눈동자가 크게 열렸다.

\- A 이하로 떨어진게 없던데. 여튼 완전히 안정권이니까. 미리 알려주는거예요.  
"저기, 저 하트 교수님 시험은 잘못봤는데요."  
\- A+던데?

에그시의 미간이 좁혀졌다.

"A+라구요?"  
\- 그래요. 이따 시간나면 웹 체크해봐도 좋아요. 지금 나도 보고있는데 하트 교수님 수업은 A+가 맞아요.  
"아니, 저 정말 그 시험을 망쳐서..."  
\- 정말이예요 언윈군. 하트 교수님이 학생 이야길 하며 다음해도 잘 챙겨주라고 부탁까지 하고 가셨는걸요.

 

 

크리스마스라고 했다. 학사처와 통화하며 해리가 언제 출국하는지 물었을 때 그녀는 '크리스마스에 떠나시는 걸로 들었어요' 라고 했다. 오헤어에 간다면, 아주 운이 좋다면 만날 수 있을지도 모른다. 하지만 해리 곁에 선 전 부인앞에서 무슨 말을 꺼내야 좋을지 알 수 없었다.

에그시는 침대위에 앉아 가만히 방 구석을 보고 있었다. 아르바이트는 일부러 잡지 않았다. 왜 그랬는지 모르겠지만 일단 그랬다. 명색이 크리스마슨데 청년은 아무것도 하지 못하고 그저 방안에 앉아만 있었다.

작년 크리스마스는 어쨌더라. 마이크의 가게에서 아르바이트 하던 기간이었지. 아침부터 일어나 역으로 갔었고. 제임스를 만나 선물을 받고. 달려오는 열차에서 그를 구했다. 그리고 메모리얼 병원. ICU. 해리. 해리 하트.

그 이전의 자신이 어떻게 살았는지 모르겠다. 해리가 보여준 세상은 너무 따뜻하고 아름다워서, 모든게 행복했다. 그 다정했던 목소리도, 커다란 손도, 뺨에 부드럽게 닿았던 입술도, 거칠게 뒷덜미를 잡아채던 손길도. 이제 그 모든 건 다른 사람의 것이 되었지만...

똑똑똑,

에그시는 뻑뻑한 눈을 천천히 문에 고정시켰다.

"에그시."

귀에 익은 목소리다. 청년은 깊이 숨을 내쉰다.

"에그시. 문 좀 열어봐. 나야."

별로 만나고 싶지 않은데... 잠깐 주저했지만 이내 일어선다. 청년은 하얗게 언 발을 낡은 슬리퍼에 꿰고 천천히 입구로 걸어갔다. 문을 연다. 찬바람이 안으로 성큼 들어왔다. 입구에 선 말쑥한 차림새의 남자는 바싹 마른 청년을 보고 기가막히다는 얼굴을 했다.

"아주 잘들한다. 너 오늘 해리 출국인거 몰라?"  
"...알아요."  
"내가 이렇게까지 해야겠어?"

양해도 구하지 않고 제임스는 안으로 쑥 들어간다. 그리곤 난방이 되지 않은 방안에 기가 질린 듯 청년을 되돌아봤다.

"뭐하는거야. 말로 좀 풀어. 이런다고 뭐가 해결돼?"  
"상관하지 말아요."

에그시는 비척비척 침대로 걸어가 그 끝에 털썩 앉았다. 이마를 짚는다. 청년은 굉장히 지쳐보였다.

"에그시."  
"제임스. 그냥... 그냥 가주면 안될까요. 이미 충분히 머리가 아파요."  
"머리만 아픈 것 같진 않은데."  
"당신이 알바아니죠."

차갑게 내뱉은 에그시가 천천히 눈을 들어올린다. 얼어붙은 녹안. 제임스의 눈가가 미미하게 구겨졌다.

"하나만 묻자."

책상위에 허리를 걸친 채 남자가 에그시를 똑바로 내려다봤다.

"이제 해리가 싫어? 헤어지면 속이 후련하겠어?"

에그시는 남자의 눈을 피해 시선을 돌렸다. 제임스가 재촉했다.

"싫다. 좋다. 그 대답만 해. 가줄테니까."  
"무의미한 질문에는 대답하고 싶지,"  
"대답."

말허리를 자른다. 평소보다 엄하고 강압적인 태도에 에그시가 입을 다물었다.

"솔직하게 말한다고 손해 볼 거 없어. 어차피 해리 전 부인 봤을거 아냐. 난 그저 두 사람의 의중이 알고 싶을 뿐이야. 네가 하는 말은 절대로 그 쪽에 흘리지 않을게. 두 사람 덕분에 1년 전에 한 쇼를 생각하면 이 정도 질문은 할 권리가 있다고 생각하는데."  
"그냥 묻지 말아요. 더 이상 날 비참하게 만들지 말라구요."  
"왜 비참해지는데. 해리가 네게 뭘 했다고."  
"당신도 이야기 했잖아요!"

짜증났는지 에그시가 소리쳤다.

"해리의 전부인이 온 마당에 내 생각이 무슨 의미가 있죠? 해리는 이제 안정되고 평화롭게 잘 살텐데 나랑 무슨 상관이냐구요? 멀쩡히 잘 살고 있는 사람 속 뒤집어놓지 말고 그만 좀 나가줄래요?"

 

*회지에서 이어집니다.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 안 써지는 날은 진짜 안 써지더라구요. 퇴고하다가 포기하고 업로드.  
> 2\. 추가 외전 쓰는 중입니다. 이제 깨볶을일만 남았네요. :)


End file.
